


Haparoiden (luoksesi)

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Muistinmenettäminen, Raiskaus, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 80
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Auroriyksikkö tekee ratsian Iskunkiertokujalla toimivaan ilotaloon jonka uumenista löytyy yllätys mikä repii yllättäen Harryn vanhat haavat auki.Raapalejatkis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finissä on menossa spurttirapsu ja sen lisäksi "vuosi raapalehtien"-haaste. Ajattelin osallistua molempiin.  
Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun lähden julkaisemaan jotain mikä on näin alussa. En tiedä kuinka tämä tarina tulee päättymään tai kuinka pitkä tästä edes tulee, mutta tästä lähdetään kuitenkin liikkeelle.
> 
> Mietin kuinka julkaisen tätä täällä AO3:n puolella ja totesin, että kyllä jokainen rapsu saa oman lukunsa.

  
  
Intiaanikesä jatkui jo toista viikkoa eikä loppua ollut näkyvissä. Harryn työkaavun kainalot kostuivat hiestä jatkuvista viilennystaioista huolimatta ja hän toivoi kerrankin elämässään, ettei joutuisi kentälle tällä helteellä. Viileä toimisto ja tylsät paperityöt olivat paljon kiinnostavimpia kun kuumuudessa rehkiminen.  
  
”Potter, keikka”, Robardsin ääni kaikui kuin vastauksena Harryn ajatuksille.  
  
”Voi paska”, Harry mumisi mutta nousi kuuliaisesti, loitsi itseensä viidennen viilennystaian sille aamulle ja lähti kohden yliaurorin toimistoa.  
  
Kolme muuta aurorikollegaa olivat jo paikalla ja jokainen näytti nyreää naamaa. Robards piirsi taikasauvallaan ja heidän eteensä hahmottui rakennuksen ääriviivat sekä toimintasuunnitelma missä pienet suippohattuiset hahmot liikkuivat taikasauvat ojennettuina.  
  
”Iskunkiertokujalla on laitoin porttola”, Robards viittoi heitä lähemmäs. ”Iskemme sinne ja pidätämme sekä omistajan että työntekijät. Tietojemme mukaan paikkaa pyörittää Marcus Flint mutta taustalla voi olla laajempikin porukka. Kuuleman mukaan heillä olisi siellä jopa ihmissusinaaras. ”  
”Kuka edes jaksaa harrastaa seksiä tässä kuumuudessa?” Harryn kollega mumisi.  
”Varsinainen seksihelle tämäkin”, toinen vastasi.  
”Ennemmin seksintappohelle”, ensimmäinen naurahti ennen kuin heidät suhistiin hiljaisiksi ja Robards jatkoi suunnitelman läpikäymistä.  
  
Ohjeet saatuaan Harry nyökkäsi työtovereilleen ja yhdessä he lähtivät viileästä rakennuksesta kuumuuteen. Katsoessaan ylös taivaalle missä paistoi aurinko täydeltä terältä, Harry saattoi vain toivoa että Oljolla olisi illalla valmiina litratolkulla jääkylmää kurpitsamehua, sillä sitä hän tarvitsisi kunhan tämä työpäivä olisi ohi.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Pimeän käytävän varrella oli lukuisia ovia. Harry kuunteli jokaisen takana ennen kuin kohotti taikasauvaansa, lausui hiljaisen loitsun ennen kuin avasi oven. Samoin tekivät hänen kollegansa kauempana, ei ollut tarkoitus että muissa huoneissa olevat kuulisivat mitä rakennuksessa olisi menossa. Yhdestäkään huoneesta ei ollut löytynyt vielä mitään.  
  
He olivat saaneet kiinni jo heti alkajaisiksi parittajaksi epäillyn Flintin sekä kolme työntekijää joilla ei sillä hetkellä ollut asiakasta eikä Harry ihmetellyt asiaa yhtään, kuka hullu nyt jaksaisi rehkiä tässä helteessä.  
  
Seuraavan oven takaa kuului vaimeita ääniä jotka Harry tunnisti: huohotusta ja voihketta, matalia murahduksia ja kahinaa. Harry tiukensi otettaan ovenkahvalla, viittoi lähimmälle kollegalleen joka tuli hänen luokseen. Harry odotti vielä hetken ennen kuin lausui loitsun ja avasi oven.  
  
Huoneen ainoana valonlähteenä oli himmeä valopallo jonka kauneus sai Harryn räpyttelemään silmiään. Hitaasti vaihtuvat värit loistivat kaikissa sävyissä ja tuntuivat lumoavan katsojan. Nopeasti Harry käänsi katseensa pois, hän oli kuullut näistä maagisista valoista joiden tarkoituksena oli vaivuttaa katsoja transsiin, lumota ja etäyttää todellisuudesta.  
  
Sen sijaan Harryn huomio kiinnittyi vuoteeseen jolla oli kaksi hahmoa. Nämä eivät olleet vielä huomanneet Harrya ja hänen työpariaan, kiitos vaimennusloitsun mitä Harry oli käyttänyt, joten hänellä oli hetki aikaa tarkastella heitä.  
  
Selällään makaava mies oli valtava ja Harry näki tämän suuren vatsan liikkuvan rytmikkääsi, kun päällä oleva hahmo pumppasi itseään miestä vasten. Ei tarvinnut olla nero ymmärtääkseen mitä oli tekeillä. Ison miehen kädet puristivat päällä olevan hahmon lantioita, vetivät ja työnsivät kunnes suuri keho jäykistyi yllättäen ja mies huokaisi syvään kliimaksinsa hetkellä.  
  
Vasta nyt Harry kiinnitti huomionsa päällä olevaan hahmoon. Tämän vaaleat hiukset laskeutuivat pitkälle hartioiden yli ja hetken Harry luuli katselevansa naista, kunnes hahmo käänsi päätään ja katsoi suoraan Harryyn.  
  
Nuo silmät Harry olisi tuntenut missä tahansa. Heidän katseensa lukkiutuivat hetkeksi ennen kuin Harry kohotti vaistomaisesti taikasauvaansa.  
  
”Tainnutu.”  
  
Molemmat sängyllä makaavat valahtivat loitsun ansiosta veltoksi, Draco Malfoy asiakkaansa leveän rinnan päälle.


	3. Chapter 3

”Mitä helvettiä?” Harryn kollega ähkäisi katsoessaan huoneeseen. ”Oliko niillä täysi meno päällä kun tainnutit heidät?”  
”Ei, se jo oli ohi”, Harry vastasi tuijottaen edelleen lihavan miehen päällä makaavaa Malfoyta.  
  
Harry ei ollut nähnyt vaaleaa luihuista vuosiin. Tämä oli kadonnut pian sodan jälkeen, kaikki olivat olettaneet Malfoyn paenneen ulkomaille. Kovinkaan moni _heistä_ ei ollut jäänyt.  
  
Nyt Harry tuijotti tainnutetun miehen käsivarressa olevaa, jo hieman haalistunutta pimeyden piirtoa ja äkkiä hän tunsi olonsa uupuneeksi. Hän ei jaksaisi käydä taas sitä kaikkea läpi, hän ei jaksaisi kaivaa vanhoja haavoja auki, hän ei jaksaisi muistaa. Ei taas kun hän oli viimeinkin päässyt siitä kaikesta jollain tavalla yli. Räpiköinyt itsensä kuiville, onnistunut unohtamaan ja ottamaan etäisyyttä.  
  
Mutta pelkkä Malfoyn näkeminen sysäsi Harryn takaisin sinne, takaisin menneisyyteen ja kaipuu puristi hänen rintaansa. Nopeasti Harry raviteli itseään kuin koira, kokosi ajatuksensa ja hengitti syvään. Hän ei antaisi itselleen lupaa muistaa, ei nyt kun hän oli keskellä työtehtävää.  
  
”Pitäisikö heidät herättää, että saavat jotain päälleen ennen kuin viemme heidät?” Harryn kollega kysyi katsellen edelleen kiinnostuneena sängyllä olevia.  
”Varmaan”, Harry mumisi, siirtyi lähemmäs ja vältti katsomasta Malfoyn alastonta vartaloa, jonka kontrasti isompaa miestä kohtaan suorastaan huusi muutoin hiljaisessa huoneessa.  
  
Jos Harry olisi halunnut, hän olisi voinut laskea Malfoyn kylkiluut.


	4. Chapter 4

Viileä vesi hyväili Harryn nielua kun hän joi ahnaasti. Ratsia porttolaan oli onnistuneesti ohi mutta jäljellä olisi vielä suurin työ: kuulustelut ja Harrylla oli paha aavistus asiasta. He olivat onnistuneet pidättämään yhteensä seitsemän työntekijää, joiden joukossa oli toinen, joka hätkähdytti Harrya jopa enemmän kuin Draco Malfoy lihavan asiakkaansa päällä.  
  
Jos Malfoyn näkeminen oli nostanut _ne_ ajat Harryn mieleen, niin _hänen_ näkeminen oli räjäyttänyt kaikki ne tunteet mitkä Harry oli painanut syvälle sisälleen. Se kaikki aaltoili nyt aivan ihon alla ja Harry yritti painaa kipeät muistot pois. Hän tiesi, ettei nainen ollut _hän_, yhdennäköisyys oli kuitenkin niin silmiinpistävä että se sai Harryn sydämen jyskyttämään kiivaasti.  
  
”Työnjako!” Robardsin kuuluva ääni keskeytti Harryn mietteet ja huokaisten syvään hän nousi työpöytänsä takaa.  
  
Toisaalta niin pitkään kun Harrylla olisi tekemistä, hän ei ehtisi pysähtyä ajattelemaan ja se oli asia mitä hän tahtoi välttää viimeiseen asti. Hän ei tahtonut ajatella, ei analysoida, ei muistaa eikä varsinkaan päästää sitä kaikkea takaisin pintaan. Ei, oli parasta pitää itsensä kiireisenä ja toivoa, että joku muu hoitaisi Malfoyn ja sen toisen kuulustelemisen.  
  
Palaverihuoneen seinälle oli ilmestynyt kuvat kaikista työntekijöistä. Harry käänsi sille päättäväisesti selkänsä, hän ei halunnut katsella heistä kumpaakaan.  
  
”Bones, sinä otat sen ihmissuden ja tummatukkaisen naisen”, Robards ohjeisti ja osoitti seinällä olevia kuvia. ”Jones, sinulle ne kaksospojat, selvitä minkä ikäisiä he oikein ovat. Chang, hoida sinä kentauri ja Potterille jää sitten se punapää sekä Malfoy. Selvittäkää ovatko he mukana omasta tahdostaan vai onko heidät pakotettu jotenkin tähän.”  
  
Niinpä tietysti, Harry huokaisi. Mitä muuta hän olisi voinut odottaa kun että heidät molemmat laitettiin hänelle.  
  
”Parantajat ovat heidän luonaan nyt, joten kestää hetki ennen kuin pääsette työhön. Heidät tarkistetaan mahdollisten fyysisten tai psyykkisen vammojen varalta ja pyysin myös tiukan liemiseulan jokaisesta. Uskon, että löydätte raportit pöydiltänne tunnin kuluessa”, Robards heilautti kättään käskien heidät ulos.  
  
”Lähdetään lounaalle”, Susan Bones sanoi ja muut nyökyttelivät.  
”Mennäänkö siihen uuteen kuppilaan?” Cho Chang kysyi ja toiset mumisivat hyväksyvästi.  
”Tuletko sinä Harry?” Liam Jones kysyi mutta Harry pudisti päätään.  
”Ei kiitos, minulla on sovittu tapaaminen”, Harry valehteli, hän tarvitsisi aikaa yksin ennen kuin kohtaisi heidät.  
”Hyvä on, nähdään myöhemmin.”  
  
Harry huokaisi helpotuksesta, hänen olisi kasattava itsensä.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry makasi pienen siivouskomeron lattialla, jalat kohotettuina vasten suljettua ovea. Hänen olisi rauhoituttava, hän ei saanut muistojen tulla pintaan. Vuosia hän oli tehnyt töitä sen eteen, että voisi unohtaa, että voisi antaa anteeksi, että saisi rauhan. Nyt tuo kaikki oli revitty jälleen auki aivan yllättäen.  
  
Hengittäen hitaasti sisään ja ulos Harry antoi mielensä tasoittua. Hän antoi ajatustensa vaeltaa kesäiseen Kotikoloon. Sinne hän pakeni muistoissaan aina kun ahdistus oli vähällä ottaa hänestä vallan. Kotikolon puutarhaan, iloon ja nauruun, perheeseen ja ystäviinsä. Niihin hetkiin kun he olivat vaeltaneet niityn poikki kohti lampea, uineet kirkkaassa vedessä riippakoivujen oksien alla ja olleet onnellisia. Tai kun Molly oli kantanut ulos suuren vadin kirsikoita ja he olivat sylkeneet kiviä menninkäisten päähän ja nauraneet kun nämä olivat puineet pieniä nyrkkejään.  
  
Muistot vuosien takaa painuivat vähitellen syvemmälle ja Harry pystyi jälleen hengittämään hieman helpommin. Suru ja tuska turtuivat iloisempien muistojen alle vaikka Harrysta olikin ironista, että juuri Kotikolo oli se, mikä sai hänet rentoutumaan.  
  
Äkillinen kolahdus jostain oven takaa palautti Harryn takaisin nykyhetkeen. Hiki oli liimannut kaavun häneen niin että tarvittiin kaksi viilennystaikaa irrottamaan se. Seisoessaan pienessä komerossa Harry veti syvään henkeä ja toivoi, että voisi sittenkin lähteä kotiin.  
  
Hänen täytyi kuitenkin hoitaa työnsä, se oli hänen velvollisuutensa.


	6. Chapter 6

”Valmiina kuulustelemaan?” Robards kysyi kahvihuoneen ovelta, missä Harry oli haukkaamassa pikaista lounasta.  
”Jep”, Harry hymyili leveästi, vaikka sydän hänen rinnassaan läpätti edelleen äskeisen tunnekuohun jäljiltä.  
”Tämä voi olla vuosisadan juttu”, yliaurori hieroi leukaansa. ”Luulen, että taustalla voi olla paljon enemmänkin. Aion kiskoa totuuden siitä Flintistä vaikka joutuisin käyttämään siihen litroittain totuusseerumia.”  
”Aivan”, Harry sanoi ja tunki äkkiä suuhunsa tuoreen mansikan ettei hänen tarvitsisi kommentoida mitään.  
  
Siihen ei ollut kuitenkaan pelkoa, sillä Robards jatkoi puhettaan.  
  
”Aion olla yhteydessä taikaministeriin ja pyytä meille lisävoimia, nyt kesällä on niin hiljaista että uskon voivamme irrottaa pari auroria muista tehtävistä tähän hommaan.”  
”Mmmh”, Harry mumisi suu täynnä.  
”Sen lisäksi toivon, että saamme tähän mukaan muutaman sanomattoman”, Robards aikoi todellakin panostaa tähän tapaukseen.  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Harry sai sanottua nielaistuaan ensin.  
  
”Jos hoidat tämän maaliin Potter, niin seuraava askel voi olla ylennys”, Robards laski suuren kouransa Harryn olkapäälle. ”Pistä se Malfoy puhumaan, uskon että hän tietää enemmän kun osaamme edes kuvitella ottaen huomioon hänen menneisyytensä.”  
  
Harry ei ollut aivan varma oliko samaa mieltä esimiehensä kanssa. Malfoy ei ollut näyttänyt siltä miltä Harry muisti hänen näyttäneen heti sodan jälkeen. Jokin miehen silmissä oli muuttunut, aivan kun tämä olisi nähnyt liikaa. Eikä ammatinvalintakaan ollut oikea. Harry huokaisi jälleen kerran.


	7. Chapter 7

Sodan jälkeen elämä oli näyttänyt hyvältä, valoisalta. Vihdoinkin Harrylla oli ollut aikaa itselleen ja läheisilleen. Hän oli voinut nauttia elämästään ensimmäistä kertaa ilman pelkoa, suunnitella tulevaisuuttaan ja rankentaa jotain pysyvää.  
  
Kunnes kaikki oli romahtanut.  
  
_”Minä en rakasta sinua.”_  
  
Yksi ainoa lause Ginnyn suusta oli tuhonnut kaiken, romuttanut sen minkä Harry oli luullut olevan ikuista, suistanut hänet kurimukseen mistä hänet oli saanut ylös vain Hermionen ja Ronin vakaa ystävyys.  
  
_”Minä en halua sinua.”_  
  
Jälleen kerran Harry oli pohjalla, hän ei kelvannut kenellekään. Vaikka hän olisi tahtonut vain rakastaa ja olla rakastettu, hänelle ei suotu sitä mahdollisuutta.  
  
Siksi oli helpompaa olla yksin.


	8. Chapter 8

Hitaasti hengittäen Harry lähestyi kuulusteluhuonetta. Hän oli pyytänyt _hänet_ ensimmäiseksi. Harry uskoi, että niin olisi helpompaa.  
  
_Minä en halua sinua._  
  
Oven pielessä oli Pyhän Mungon logolla varustettu pergamenttikäärö. Harry rullasi sen auki ja silmäili tulokset.  
  


> Liemiseula: puhdas  
Fyysinen kunto: kohtuullinen  
Psyykkinen tila: potilas ei suostu yhteistyöhön

Huokaisten Harry rullasi pergamentin kiinni ja painoi kätensä ovenkahvalle. Hän oli viivytellyt niin pitkään kun oli voinut, mutta nyt hänen oli pakko toimia ettei päivä venyisi ylitöiksi. Loitsittuaan vielä yhden viilennystaian paikoilleen Harry avasi oven ja astui sisään.

”Hei, minä olen aurori Potter”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi punatukkaista naista.  
”Minä tiedän kuka sinä olet”, nainen vastasi nenäkkäästi ja heilutteli pöydällä olevia paljaita jalkojaan.  
”Hienoa”, Harry nielaisi ja keskitti kaikki voimansa siihen ettei olisi kääntänyt katsettaan.

Nainen oli vanhempi kuin Ginny, huomattavasti vanhempi, mutta yhdennäköisyys oli silti hätkähdyttävä.

_Minä en rakasta sinua._

”Aloitetaanko?” Harry kysyi ja veti itselleen tuolin.

Ginnyn näköinen nainen kohautti olkiaan välinpitämättömänä.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuulustelu oli ollut todella rankka. Harry oli purrut hammastaan useammin kuin kerran sillä nainen oli ollut aivan mahdoton. Tämä oli vastannut mitä milloinkin Harryn esittämiin kysymyksiin, muuttanut kertomustaan jatkuvasti ja suorastaan valehdellut.  
  
Kahden tunnin jälkeen Harry oli viimein luovuttanut. Hän ei ollut saanut naisesta irti edes tämän oikeaa nimeä. Olisi aika puhua Robardsin kanssa järeämpien keinojen käyttöön ottamisesta.  
  
”Potter!”  
  
Käytävällä Harryn takana kuulunut huuto pysäytti hänet ja Harry kääntyi katsomaan. Parantaja lähestyi häntä limenvihreässä kaavussaan harppoen pitkin askelein.  
  
”Jouduimme siirtämään Malfoyn Mungoon”, parantaja sanoa töksäytti.  
”Miksi?” Harry kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä.  
”Hänen kuntonsa romahti aivan totaalisesti. Hän olikin paljon huonommassa kunnossa mitä ensimmäiset testit antoivat ymmärtää”, parantaja ojensi pergamenttia Harrylle.  
”Mikä häntä vaivaa?” Harry kysyi kiinnostuneena.  
  
”Mikä häntä ei vaivaisi”, parantaja tuhahti. ”Katso itse.”  
  
Nopeasti Harry rullasi pergamentin auki ja hänen silmänsä kiisivät pitkin tiheään kirjoitettuja rivejä. Se, mitä hänen aivonsa rekisteröivät kaiken ammattisanaston lomasta, ei luvannut hyvää.  
  
_Huumaavia liemiä, aliravitsemus, heikko vastustuskyky, komennuskirous._  
  
Komennuskirous?  
  
”Tämähän on laitonta!” Harry huudahti ja katsoi silmät pyöreinä parantajaa.  
”Niinpä”, tämä vastasi. ”Kun saimme sen selville, Malfoy kramppasi niin pahasti että meidän oli pakko siirtää hänet. Et pääse kuulustelemaan häntä ennen kuin yliparantaja antaa luvan.”  
  
Sen sanottuaan mies kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti marssimaan samaan suuntaan mistä oli tullutkin. Harry puolestaan jäi paikoilleen ja luki uudelleen kädessään olevaa pergamenttia. Kuka oli loitsinut anteeksiantamattoman kirouksen Malfoyhyn ja ennen kaikkea miksi?  
  
Huokaisten syvään Harry tiesi, että olisi juuri hänen työtään selvittää asia. Onneksi hänellä oli kontaktinsa Pyhän Mungon taikatautien ja -vammojen sairaalassa. Olisi aika kirjoittaa Lunalle pitkästä aikaa.


	10. Chapter 10

”Et pääse vielä kuulustelemaan häntä”, Luna laski lempeän kätensä Harryn käsivarrelle.  
”Ei se mitään”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti.  
  
He seisoivat rinnakkain ja katselivat lasin läpi huoneeseen missä Malfoy makasi liikkumattomana sairaalavuoteessa. Ellei Harry olisi tiennyt, että se oli juuri Malfoy, hän olisi luullut tätä lapseksi niin pieni ja hauras mies oli.  
  
”Mikä hänellä on?” Harry kysyi hiljaa aivan kun olisi pelännyt että Malfoy kuulisi hänet.  
”Emme ole vielä aivan varmoja”, Luna huokaisi raskaasti. ”Teemme vielä lisää testejä, mutta näyttää että hän on kokenut todella kovia. Ruumiinvammat ovat sitä luokkaa, että tilanne on jatkunut pitkään erittäin huonona. Henkisestä puolesta en uskalla sanoa mitään, riippuu kuinka pitkään hän ollut komennettuna. Se selviää vasta kun hän herää. Se sinun tainnutustaikasi ei tehnyt hänelle hyvää.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry painoi päänsä aidon katuvaisena.  
  
Jos hän olikin joskus miettinyt mitä Malfoylle mahtoi kuulua, niin tämä oli kaukana niistä kuvitelmista minne hän oli vaalean miehen ajatellut. Kukaan ei ansainnut tämmöistä kohtaloa, ei edes Harryn kouluaikainen vihamies.  
  
”Pidämme hänet täällä, tutkimme kuinka pahasti hän on vahingoittunut ja ilmoitamme sitten, kun voit tulla jututtamaan häntä”, Luna sanoi hymyillen ystävällisesti.  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi ja halasi ystäväänsä.  
  
Sydän raskaana Harry lähti Mungosta ja kaikkoontui Kalmanhanaukiolle, missä Oljo odotti häntä täyden kurpitsamehukannun kanssa.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlinin kiitos viilennystaioista, Harry ajatteli istuessaan olohuoneessaan.  
  
Vanha velhotalo tuntui imevän lämpöä itseensä kuin sieni ja Harry olikin riisunut heti ylimääräiset vaatteet tultuaan kotiin. Nyt hän leyhytteli itseään _Päivän profeetalla_ toisessa kädessään iso lasi kurpitsamehua.  
  
Hänen päässään ei liikkunut mitään. Tuntui kun helle olisi imenyt viimeisenkin järkevän ajatuksen hänen mielestään. Harry tiesi, että hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä ajatustyötä, miettiä ja suunnitella kuinka edetä niin Malfoyn kun sen mahdottoman naisen kanssa.  
  
Ainoa mikä hänen mieleensä mahtui oli kuitenkin Malfoyn heiveröinen vartalo.  
  
Nopeasti Harry karkotti mielikuvan mielestään ja nousi ylös.  
  
”Oljo”, Harry kutsui kotitonttuaan.  
  
Välittömästi vanha ja uupuneen näköinen tonttu ilmaantui olohuoneen ovelle.  
  
”Herra kutsui.”  
”Voisitko tehdä toisen kannun mehua ja viedä sen huoneeseeni, aion ottaa suihkun ja mennä sitten nukkumaan”, Harry sanoi tontulle joka kumarsi kevyesti ja poistui äänettömästi.  
  
Kaadettuaan viimeiset tipat lasin pohjalta suuhunsa, Harry suuntasi kohden kylpyhuonettaan. Hän oli joskus lukenut, että helteellä kannatti käydä ennemmin kuumassa suihkussa kuin kylmässä. Ajatus tuntui aivan älyttömältä ja järjenvastaiselta ja niinpä Harry käänsi termostaatin lämpötilan niin kylmälle kun suinkin uskalsi ja astui viileän veden alle.  
  
Seisottuaan suihkussa riittävän pitkään Harry huokaisi ja sulki vedentulon. Hän kuivautui ja meni makuuhuoneeseensa pelkkä pyyhe ympärillään. Yöpöydällä odotti jo mehukannu, jonka pinta hikoili kuumuudessa.  
  
Nopeasti Harry langetti huoneeseen joukon viilennystaikoja ennen kuin pujahti alastomana lakanoiden väliin. Hän tiesi, ettei uni tulisi mutta hänen olisi ainakin yritettävä. Niinpä Harry sulki silmänsä ja ajatteli jälleen Kotikoloa. Hän antoi itsensä muistella niitä hetkiä jolloin oli ollut onnellinen Ronin ja Hermionen kanssa.  
  
Harry toivoi hartaasti, että möröt pysyisivät sittenkin poissa.


	12. Chapter 12

Yö oli kamala, vielä kamalampi kun Harry olisi ikinä uskonut.  
  
Kun hän vaipui ensimmäiseen levottomaan uneen hän oli jälleen keskellä Tylypahkan taistelua. Voldemortin ääni kaikui hänen sisällään, hän käveli kohden Kiellettyä metsää ja sitten hän katsoi jälleen silmästä silmään kuolemaa.  
  
Vapisten ja huohottaen Harry havahtui hereille ja tuijotti mitään näkemättömin silmin hämärää huonetta.  
  
Hiki oli liimannut lakanat hänen vartaloonsa ja tuskissaan Harry riuhtoi niitä pois tunteakseen ilmavirran ihollaan. Viilennystaiat olivat hiipuneet, joten Harry loitsi uudet ennen kuin kaatoi kannusta mehua ja joi sen suurin kulauksin.  
  
”Helvetti”, Harry mumisi laskeutuessaan takaisin makuulle.  
  
Oli selvää, ettei uni tulisi aivan heti takaisin, eikä Harry halunnutkaan sen tulevan. Juuri tämän hän oli tahtonut unohtaa, sodan ja sen kauheudet. Ilman untakin hän muisti miltä oli tuntunut lentää pirunpaloa pakoon tai pitää kuolevaa professoria käsivarsillaan.  
  
Nopeasti Harry nipisti silmänsä kiinni ja yritti palauttaa mieleensä Kotikolon lähellä sijaitsevan lammen, sen kirkkaan veden ja ystäviensä naurun.  
  
Mutta jostain hänen ajatustensa reunamilta kuvaan hiipi myös punatukkainen nainen.  
  
Vihaisena Harry avasi silmänsä ja tuijotti kattoon. _Häntä_ Harry ei tahtonut ajatella. Vaikka sota ahdisti, niin muisto hänestä ahdisti joskus vielä enemmän. Vaikka siitä oli kulunut jo vuosia, niin Harry oli edelleen loukkaantunut ja surullinen, kumpaa enemmän sitä hän ei itsekään tiennyt.


	13. Chapter 13

_Päivä oli ollut hieno, he olivat saaneet työt päätökseen paljon aikaisemmin mitä Harry oli uskonut ja matkalla kotiin hän oli poikennut leipomoon ostaakseen Ginnyn lempiherkkuja. Koti oli ollut autio, aivan kuten Harry oli arvellutkin. Ginny olisi vielä treeneissä, joten Harrylla oli hyvin aikaa valmistella heille illallinen.  
  
Hymyillen Harry oli laskenut ostoksensa keittiön pöydälle ja mumissut nopean loitsun mikä pitäisi kermaleivokset viileinä. Sitten hän oli suunnannut makuuhuoneeseen käydäkseen pikaisesti suihkussa.  
  
Ovi oli auennut äänettömästi ja Harry oli astunut hämärään huoneeseen, mutta pysähtynyt välittömästi. Näky hänen edessään oli jähmettänyt hänet liikkumattomaksi.  
  
Ginnyn tukka oli valunut pitkälle selkään. Pyöreät, monien huispaustreenien vahvistamat pakarat olivat keinuneet ja Harry oli pystynyt näkemään, kuinka valtava kalu upposi hänen tyttöystäväänsä kerran toisensa jälkeen.  
  
”Mi- mitä?” Harryn ääni oli ollut kuiskaus mutta liike oli loppunut.  
  
Pää oli kääntynyt ja ruskeat silmät katsoneet Harryyn.  
  
”Hitto”, Ginny ei ollut edes yrittänyt peittää itseään, katsoi vain pettyneenä ja mutristi suutaan.  
  
Hetkeen kukaan ei ollut liikkunut, mutta sitten sängyllä maannut mies oli nostanut päätään ja Harry oli tunnistanut tämän. Blaise Zabini. Blaise vitun Zabini oli maannut_ heidän _sängyssään ja virnistellyt julkeasti Harrylle._  
  
_Huokaisten Ginny oli viimein noussut ja Zabinin elin oli liukunut tämän sisältä edelleen kovana._  
  
_ ”Harry”, Ginny oli huokaissut. ”Minä en rakasta sinua.”_  
  
_ ”Mutta – ”, Harry oli aloittanut, mutta Ginny oli keskeyttänyt hänet._  
_ ”Minä en halua sinua”, sanat oli lausuttu kylmällä äänellä. ”Ole hyvä ja lähde.”_  
  
_ Hitaasti, kuin hidastetussa filmissä Harry oli kääntynyt, astellut ulos makuuhuoneesta ja painanut oven kiinni takanaan._  
  
_ Vasta Kotikolon ovella hän oli todella ymmärtänyt mitä oli nähnyt._


	14. Chapter 14

Aamu valkeni lämpimänä. Harry seisoi olohuoneen ikkunan ääressä kolmas kupillinen kahvia kädessään. Hän oli luovuttanut viideltä ja noussut ylös sängystä. Ei ollut järkeä pyöriä nihkeissä lakanoissa sillä _niiden_ muistojen jälkeen Harry ei voinut kuvitellakaan nukkuvansa enää silmäystäkään.  
  
Pieni, laikukas pöllö lehahti ikkunalle nokassaan rullattu pergamentti. Harry päästi linnun sisään ja kutsui sauvattomalla loitsulla muutaman pöllönamin tarjoten niitä innokkaalle lähetille. Nautittuaan herkkunsa, pöllö huhuili ja lennähti ulos ikkunasta.  
  
Harry rullasi pergamentin auki.  


> _ Hei Harry,  
Tulisitko käymään Mungossa kun saat tämän. Potilaallani oli levoton yö enkä tahdo kertoa siitä kirjeessä. _
> 
> _ Luna _

  
Kulmiaan kurtistaen Harry laski kuppinsa alas. Hänen olisi aika lähteä töihin.


	15. Chapter 15

”Sinä tiedät, että olen vaitiolovelvollinen potilaani asioista”, Luna sanoi rauhallisella äänellä.  
  
He seisoivat jälleen Malfoyn oven takana ja katselivat ikkunasta kuinka mies makasi liikkumattomana vuoteellaan. Vain taikamonitorit tämän vierellä osoittivat, että hän oli edes elossa.  
  
”Mutta sinun kohdallasi teen poikkeuksen”, Lunan hymy oli tuttu ja Harry nyökkäsi ystävälleen. ”En kuitenkaan siksi, että sinä olet _Harry Potter_ vaan siksi, että sinun on tärkeä ymmärtää.”  
”Hyvä on”, Harry vastasi ja jäi odottamaan.  
  
”Hän ei ole kunnossa, itse asiassa kaukana siitä. Luulen, ettei hän ole täysin tietoinen siitä mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtuu. Hän kramppasi jälleen pahasti yöllä ja lisäksi hän pyrki pakoon. Hän puhui sekavia eikä hän tunnistanut ketään”, Lunan äänessä on surua. ”Hän tarvitsee aikaa toipua ja juuri nyt hän taistelee hengestään. Tällä hetkellä en voi päästää sinua hänen lähelleen.”  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Harry vastasi.  
  
Jotain tämän suuntaista hän oli osannut odottaa. Se, että Malfoy oli ollut komennuskirouksen alaisena riitti kertomaan Harrylle millä tolalla asiat olivat, ja nyt ne olivat todella huonolla sellaisella.  
  
”Pidä hänestä huolta”, Harry sanoi vakavana Lunalle.  
”Tietenkin”, Luna sanoi ja halasi yllättäen Harrya.  
  
He kaikki olivat kokeneet sodan aikana kauhuja, ja Harry tiesi tarkalleen mitä hän oli juuri pyytänyt ystävältään, joka oli ollut vankina potilaansa kotitalon kellarissa.  
  
”Pidä itsestäsi huolta.”


	16. Chapter 16

”Potter, mikä tilanne?” Robards oli välittömästi Harryn iholla kun hän astui auroriosastolle.  
”Huono”, Harry vastasi totuudenmukaisesti ja sai mulkaisun esimieheltään.  
  
”Malfoy on Mungossa, eikä ole tietoa milloin häntä päästään kuulemaan. Hän on todella huonossa kunnossa. Henkisesti ja fyysisesti”, Harry pakotti äänensä rauhalliseksi, he kaikki tekivät kuitenkin vain työtään.  
  
”Entä se nainen?” Robards kysyi otsaansa kurtistaen.  
”Ei vaikuta lupaavalta”, Harry kohautti hartioitaan. ”Hän ei suostunut yhteistyöhön.”  
”Hmm. Katson mitä voin tehdä asialle”, Robards lupasi ja taputti Harrya olkapäälle ennen kuin kääntyi ja suuntasi kohden omaa huonettaan.  
  


*

  
”Harry”, Susan nojasi Harryn työhuoneen ovenpieleen.  
”Susan”, Harry viittasi naisen peremmälle. ”Miten menee?”  
”Ei kovin hyvin”, Susan myönsi huokaisten ja istahti Harryn vierastuoliin. ”Se ihmissusi meni aivan sekaisin kun yritin jututtaa häntä, oli ollut komennettuna eikä ymmärtänyt missä oli ja miksi.”  
”Kuulostaa tutulta, Malfoylla on sama tilanne. Hän on Mungossa. Mutta se toinen olikin sitten aivan päinvastainen”, Harry sanoi.  
”Niinkö?” Susanin katse muuttui kiinnostuneeksi. ”Se selittääkin sitten jotain.”  
”Mitä tarkoitat?” Harry kysyi ja kohensi ryhtiään.  
  
”No, se toinen kuulusteltavani, tummatukkainen nainen. En saanut hänestä mitään irti. Hän vältteli, väisteli ja valehteli.”  
”Aivan niin kuin se punatukkainenkin!” Harry huudahti.  
”Cho kertoi, että kentaurikin oli komennettu ja Liam joutui toimittamaan kaksospojat Mungoon, näiden psyyke oli vaurioitunut todella pahoin.”  
”Mielenkiintoista”, Harry mumisi ja hänen ajatuksensa lähtivät jo ratkomaan ongelmaa.  
  
Hetkeen kumpikaan ei puhunut mitään kun he vaipuivat pohtimaan asiaa. Lopulta ovelta kuuluva koputus havahdutti heidät takaisin nykyhetkeen.  
  
”Pidetään palaveri”, Robards sanoi ja samassa tämä oli jo poissa.  
  


*

  
”Näyttää siltä, että osa työntekijöistä on ollut samaan aikaan myös paikan pyörittäjiä”, Robards seisoi tilanneseinän edessä ja viuhtoi taikasauvallaan. Kuvat vaihtoivat paikkoja ja asiat järjestyivät uudelleen.  
  
”Flint ei tunnustanut mitään, mutta häneltä lipsahti ettei _hän_ vastannut komennuttamisesta vaan se oli _Ruthin_ homma. Minkä jälkeen Flint tietenkin nauroi niin etten uskoisi häntä”, Robards selvitti heille osoittaen nyt Flintin, tummatukkaisen naisen ja punatukkaisen naisen kuvia. ”Mutta kumpi heistä on Ruth?”  
  
Harry vilkaisi Susania, joka kohautti olkiaan.  
  
”Onko meillä lupa käyttää totuusseerumia?” Cho kysyy ääneen sen mitä kaikki ajattelevat.  
”Ei vielä”, Robards pudistelee pahoitelleen päätään. ”Mutta puhun Taikaministerin kanssa uudelleen, tämä on vakava tapaus.”  
  
Harry katseli seinällä olevia kuvia, heidän olisi todellakin ratkaistava tämä. 


	17. Chapter 17

Päivä oli ollut tulokseton. Harry oli kuulustellut punatukkaista naista yhdessä Chon kanssa, mutta nainen oli pysynyt pääasiassa vaiti. Harry oli aivan poikki, kun hän ilmiintyi Ronin ja Hermionen portille.  
  
”Harry-setä!” punatukkainen pikkutyttö huudahti ja lähti juoksemaan paljain jaloin kohden kummisetäänsä.  
”Rose”, Harry nappasi tytön syliinsä.  
”Tule katsomaan, minulla on uusi kirja”, tyttö selitti innoissaan ja Harry tunsi kuinka päivän turhauttavat tapahtumat painuivat taka-alalle.  
  
”Hei”, Hermione ilmestyi ovelle ja halasi Harrya, jolla oli edelleen Rose sylissään. ”Miten menee?”  
”Ei hyvin”, Harry vastasi hiljaa ja Hermione loi häneen tutkivan katseen.  
”Puhutaan myöhemmin, ruoka on kohta valmis.”  
  


*

  
Myöhemmin, kun Rose oli peitelty nukkumaan kolmen iltasadun jälkeen, Harry istahti nojatuoliin ja huokaisi. Sitten hän kertoi parhaille ystävilleen kaiken, mitä viime päivinä oli tapahtunut, myös unistaan.  
  
”Paska juttu”, Ron sanoi lopulta.  
”Olen todella pahoillani”, Hermione sanoi ja kosketti Harryn olkaa.  
”Pahinta on, että se _kaikki_ on tullut takaisin”, Harry huokaisi ja hieroi ohimoitaan.  
  
Hiljaisuus, mikä laskeutui ei ollut painostava vaan mietteliäs.  
  
”Ensin Malfoy palautti sodan ja sitten se punatukkainen Ginnyn”, Harry rikkoi lopulta hiljaisuuden. ”Miksi juuri _minulle_ tapahtuu aina näin? Miksi minä en vain saa elää elämääni rauhassa?”  
  
”Koska sinä olet sinä”, Ronin naurahdus oli lähempänä tuhahdusta.  
”Koska sinä olet vahva ja pystyt käsittelemään tämän kaiken”, Hermione sanoi puolestaan ja loi Roniin moittivan katseen.  
”Ei, kyllä Ron on oikeassa”, Harry sanoi alistuneena. ”Minussa on jotain vikaa, ei kenellekään muulle voi käydä näin paska mäihä yhden elämän aikana.”  
  
”Mitä sinä nyt aiot? Kai sinulla jokin suunnitelma on?” Ron kysyi suoraan eikä antanut Harryn jäädä vellomaan itsesääliin.   
”Itse asiassa ei ole”, Harry sanoi ja kuvaili ystävilleen kuinka tutkinta seisoi, koska he eivät voineet käyttää vielä totuusseerumia.  
  
”Ymmärrän, että sen käyttö on epäeettistä…”, Hermione aloitti mutta Ron keskeytti.  
”Aiotko palata mieliparantajan luo?”  
”En tiedä onko siitä enää apua, kävin siellä niin monta vuotta. Luulen että pystyn käsittelemään tämän itsekin”, Harry vastasi.  
  
”Me olemme täällä jos tarvitset jotain”, Ron sanoi lujalla äänellä.  
”Ja vierashuone on aina vapaa sinulle”, Hermione hymyili.  
”Niin pitkään ennen kuin tuo syntyy”, Harry hymähti ja nyökkäsi kohden Hermionen pyöreää vatsaa.  
”Sittenkin”, Ron sanoi.  
”Aina”, Hermione kuiskasi.  
  
Harry räpytteli pois kyyneleet, jotka uhkasivat karata hänen silmistään.


	18. Chapter 18

_Päivän profeetta_  
_Erikoisnumero_  
  
_Hyökkäys Pyhän Mungon taikatautien ja -vammojen sairaalaan!_  
_Toimittaja Arabella Muste_  
  
  
_Aamuyöllä arvostettu Pyhän Mungon sairaala joutui yllätyshyökkäyksen kohteeksi. Joukko naamioituneita velhoja tunkeutui väkivalloin sairaalaan ja yritti päästä sairaalan osastoille. Aulatilan tehokkaat turvataiat estivät kuitenkin heidän etenemisensä._  
  
_Ketään ei saatu kiinni, sillä tunkeutujat olivat poistuneet ennen kuin auroriviraston erikoisyksikkö ehti paikalle. Ylipäällikkö Gawain Robards ei antanut Päivän profeetalle tarkempia tietoja oliko kyseessä ilkivalta vai oliko isku suunnattu jotain tiettyä potilasta kohtaan._  
  
_Saamiemme tietojen mukaan Pyhässä Mungossa olisi hoidettavana entinen kuolosyöjä. Hänen henkilöllisyydestään ei ole kuitenkaan tietoa._  
  
_Uutinen päivittyy automaattisesti tilaajille._  
_Irtonumeron ostajat voivat pyytää päivitystä 2 sulmun hintaan._


	19. Chapter 19

Helteen helpottumisesta ei ollut tietoakaan ja hiki valui pitkin Harryn selkää kun hän tarkasti Pyhän Mungon viidennen kerroksen kolmatta sivukäytävää. Malfoy oli sijoitettu juuri tälle osastolle. Harry oli saanut automaattisen hälytyksen aamulla ja oli ollut ensimmäisten joukossa paikalla. Silti mitään ei ollut tehtävissä, hyökkääjät olivat kadonneet ja nyt heidän tehtävään oli yrittää selvittää keitä nämä olivat olleet.  
  
Työ eteni hitaasti, sillä Robards oli vaatinut ehdotonta tarkkuuta asiassa. Lisävoimat olivat saapuneet tunti sitten ja Harry toivoi, että pääsisi pian viileään toimistoon. Toisaalta hän tiesi myös, että heidän olisi mietittävä kuinka hoitaa sairaalan ja potilaiden turvallisuus.  
  
Viimein Harry sai työnsä päätökseen ja suuntaisi takaisin pääkäytävälle jonka varrella myös Malfoyn potilashuone oli. Luna seisoi käytävällä ja jutteli hiljaa Chon kanssa, joka oli komennettu vartioon Mafloyn ovelle.  
  
”Harry”, Luna sanoi. ”Meidän täytyy puhua.”  
”Hyvä on”, Harry nyökkäsi ja jäi odottamaan, Lunan ääni oli ollut epätavallisen vakava.  
”Mennään työhuoneeseeni”, Luna viittasi käytävän toiseen päähän.  
  
Kun Luna sulki oven heidän takanaan ja laski suojaustaiat paikoilleen, Harrya alkoi todella hermostuttaa. Ei ollut Lunan tapaista olla näin tarkka ja huolellinen.  
  
”En tiedä uskallanko pitää Malfoyta enää täällä”, Luna sanoi.  
”Tarkoitatko, että hyökkäys oli kohdistettu häneen?”  
”Hyvin suurella todennäköisyydellä”, Luna myönsi. ”Hänet pitäisi siirtää jonnekin turvalliseen paikkaan, mutta luulen että häneen on langetettu jonkunlainen jäljitystaika.”  
”Voiko sen poistaa?”  
”En tiedä, olemme jo yrittäneet, mutta emme ole nähtävästi onnistuneet.”  
  
Harry pureskeli huultaan ja mietti asiaa.  
  
”Voisiko se liittyä jotenkin hänen piirtoonsa?”  
”Mahdollisesti”, Luna nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”Minä puhun Robardsille”, Harry sanoi.  
”Paikan täytyy olla sellainen missä hän kokee olevansa turvassa.”  
”Ymmärrän.”  
  



	20. Chapter 20

”Voisimmeko siirtää hänet ministeriöön?” Robards kysyi mutta Luna pudisteli heti päätään.  
”Se on liian iso.”  
”Onko meillä yhtään vapaata turvataloa?” Harry pohti ääneen.  
”Ei sellaista, joka sopisi tähän tarkoitukseen, Malfoy tarvitsee vielä jatkuvaa tarkkailua ja hoitoa”, Robards totesi.  
  
He vaikenivat ja jokainen mietti tahollaan ratkaisua pulmaan.  
  
”Voisin ottaa hänet kotiini”, Luna sanoi pohdiskelevalla äänellä. ”Hän tarvitsee kuitenkin ympärivuorokautista hoitoa ja voin neuvotella yliparantajan kanssa asiasta.”  
”Ei käy, liian vaarallista”, Robards tyrmäsi ajatuksen heti. ”Talosi ei ole riittävän turvallinen emmekä ehdi tehdä tarvittavia suojauksia näin lyhyellä varoitusajalla. Osa turvatalojärjestelyistä vie päiviä.”  
”Entä Kalmanhanaukio?” Harry puuttui puheeseen. ”Siellä on vielä monet vanhat suojataiat paikoillaan, en ole poistanut niitä sodan jälkeen.”  
  
Robards kääntyi katsomaan Harrya muttei sanonut mitään. Lunan kasvot sen sijaan kirkastuivat.  
  
”Ja minä voin tulla asumaan sinne ainakin aluksi”, Luna sanoi ilahtuneena.  
”En oikein tiedä”, Robards empi. ”Sinulla ei ole riittävää koulutusta, jos joku pääseekin tunkeutumaan taloon.”  
”Voin jäädä kotiin vahtimaan Malfoyta”, Harry sanoi mutta korjasi nopeasti sanojaan kun yliaurori mulkaisi häntä. ”Siis vartioimaan, ettei kukaan pääse hänen kimppuunsa.”  
  
”Hmm”, Robards näytti miettivän asiaa. ”Kukaan ei saa tietää siitä, ei edes muu tiimi.”  
”Harry voi ilmiintyä Malfoyn kanssa suoraan kotiinsa ja minä voin mennä sinne hormiverkon kautta”, Luna suunnitteli innokkaasti.  
”Suljen tietenkin hormiverkon heti kun Luna on saapunut”, Harry kiirehti vakuuttelemaan kun näki esimiehensä edelleen epäilevän katseen.  
”Entä mitä sanot täällä?” Robards kysyi Lunalta.  
”Voin sanoa, että narskut purivat minua niin että sain allergisen reaktion. Niin kävi kun olin pieni, joten se on uskottavaa.”  
  
Harry tukahdutti naurahduksen hihaansa, kun Robards mulkoili Lunaa entistä epäluuloisempana.  
  
”Kyllä me pärjäämme”, Harry kiirehti vakuuttamaan ennen kuin Robards pyörtäisi kokonaan alustavan lupansa.  
”Hyvä on, mutta sinun täytyy raportoida minulle vähintään kerran päivässä Potter, kehitämme salanimen Malfoylle.”  
”Miten olisi lohikäärmeen poikanen?” Luna ehdotti viattomasti mutta Harry näki tämän suupielen nykivän hieman.  
”Hyvä on”, Robards heilautti kättään alistuneena.


	21. Chapter 21

Jälleen kerran Harry oli toiminut ennen kuin oli ajatellut. Nyt hän seisoi Malfoyn sairaalasängyn vieressä ja katseli vaaleaa miestä, joka hengitti kevyesti ja jonka luomet värisivät kuin perhosensiivet.  
  
Oliko hän todellakin ottamassa tätä kotiinsa? Antamassa tälle turvaa ja suojelua kattonsa alla? Voisiko Malfoy muka todella kokea olevansa turvassa _Harryn_ luona? Vai mitä Luna oli tarkoittanut sanoillaan?  
  
Ehkä helle oli viimeinkin sekoittanut Harryn pään. Ja mitä ihmettä Oljokin sanoisi?  
  
Malfoy päästi pienen huokauksen mikä palautti Harryn takaisin nykyhetkeen. _Lohikäärmeen poikanen_. Harry hymähti, joskus Luna osasi todella yllättää. Nimi oli äärimmäisen korni ja jos Malfoy itse tietäisi siitä, tämä olisi luultavasti raivoissaan.


	22. Chapter 22

”Oletko valmis?” Luna astui huoneeseen ja Harry hätkähti, hän oli ollut syvissä mietteissään ja katsellut Malfoyta pohtien mihin oli jälleen kerran tunkenut päänsä.  
”Jos sinä olet”, Harry suoristi ryhtinsä ja katseli ystäväänsä jolla oli molemmissa käsissä suuret kassit, ilmeisesti täynnä Malfoyn hoitoon tarvittavaa tavaraa.  
”Voit mennä, olen poistanut huoneen ilmiintymiseneston”, Luna sanoi ja Harry nyökkäsi.  
  
Harry kääntyi uudelleen katsomaan sängyllä lepäävää hahmoa ja veti syvään henkeä. Varovasti hän ujutti kätensä laihan kehon alle, ja nosti Malfoyn syliinsä, tuntui ettei tämä painanut juuri mitään. Malfoy äännähti unissaan ja yritti vääntäytyä Harryn otteesta, mutta tällä ei ollut voimia todelliseen vastarintaan. Harry tiukensi hieman otettaan ja katsoi Lunaan joka nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti.  
  
Hetken ajan Harry keskittyi ennen kuin ilmiintyi suoraan omaan olohuoneeseensa. Kun hän yritti laskea Malfoyta sohvalle, hän huomasi yllättäen, että tämä piti hänestä lujasti kiinni. Malfoyn sormet puristivat tiukasti Harryn aurorikaapua vaikka mies itse näytti olevan edelleen tiedottomassa tilassa. Niinpä Harry jäi hieman epämukavaan asentoon häälymään Malfoyn yläpuolelle odottamaan Lunan saapumista.  
  
Onneksi takka suhahti samassa ja Luna astui olohuoneeseen kassit edelleen käsissään.  
  
”Tule auttamaan, hän pitää minusta kiinni”, Harry sanoi hiljaa ja Luna tuli välittömästi heidän luokseen jättäen kassinsa keskelle lattiaa.  
  
Rauhallisin ottein Luna irrotti Malfoyn sormet yksi kerrallaan ja piti tätä hetken aikaa kädestä kiinni supisten rauhoittavia sanoja. Harry puolestaan suoristautui ja silotteli kaapuaan hieman hämillään.  
  
”Menenkö pyytämään, että Oljo laittaa vierashuoneen valmiiksi?” Harry kysyi saadakseen jotain muuta ajattelemista kun Malfoyn olemattoman painon käsivarsillaan.  
”Kiitos”, Luna vastasi hymyillen jälleen. ”Voisin mennä hänen kanssaan varmistamaan, että siellä on kaikki tarpeellinen.”  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä.”


	23. Chapter 23

Istuessaan olohuoneessaan ja juodessaan Oljon valmistamaa kurpitsamehua Harry katseli sohvalla makaavaa Malfoyta. Luna oli yläkerrassa valmistamassa Malfoyn huonetta ja asentamassa tarvittavia loitsuja joilla seurata tämän terveydentilaa, tai niin Luna oli selittänyt. Tämä oli pyytänyt Harrya vahtimaan Malfoyta sen aikaa, sillä miestä ei olisi hyvä jättää hetkeksikään yksin.  
  
Kylmän nesteen viilentäessä Harryn tukalaa oloa, hän antoi ajatustensa vaeltaa niihin hetkiin kun hän oli viimeksi nähnyt Malfoyn.  
  
Se oli tapahtunut heti sodan jälkeisenä kesänä. Harry oli käynyt lukemattomissa hautajaisissa ja istunut tunteja velhoneuvostossa katselemassa kuinka entisiä kuolonsyöjiä tuomittiin Azkabaniin ja pakkotyöhön, kotiarestiin ja maksamaan sakkoja. Malfoy oli ollut myös siellä, istunut hiljaa tuolillaan katse alas painettuna. Harry ei kyennyt enää edes muistamaan minkä tuomion tämä oli saanut, heitä oli ollut niin paljon. Tuo kesä oli edelleen yhtä sumua hänen mielessään.  
  
Sen jälkeen hän ei ollut kuullut miehestä mitään. Kai hän oli automaattisesti olettanut, että Malfoy oli kärsinyt rangaistuksensa ja poistunut sen jälkeen vähin äänin maasta. Niin kaikki muut olivat tehneet.  
  
Miksi Malfoy sitten oli jäänyt?  
  
Harryn ajatukset keskeytyivät kun Luna astui huoneeseen.  
  
”Voimme siirtää hänet”, Luna sanoi hiljaa ja Harry nousi tuolistaan.  
  
Hän otti jälleen kerran Mafoyn heiveröisen ruumiin syliinsä ja lähti nousemaan portaita kohden vierashuonetta. Hänen mielessään välähti toipuisiko Malfoy koskaan.


	24. Chapter 24

Vierashuone oli aivan erinäköinen kuin Harry muistoissa. Poissa olivat tummasävyiset kattopaneelit ja tilalla oli hohtava yötaivas, kuin ikkuna avaruuteen. Jykevän pylvässängyn tilalla oli pehmeän ja kevyen näköinen vuode joka suorastaan kutsui syleilyynsä. Valaistus oli himmeän lempeä ja taikamonitorit hurisivat hiljaa nurkassa.  
  
Hitaasti Harry laski Malfoyn upottavalle vuoteelle ja tällä kertaa tämä ei tarrannut Harryyn kiinni. Ehkä ilmiintyminen oli vienyt Malfoyn voimat, Harry pohti hajamielisesti ja katseli kuinka Luna ryhtyi puuhaamaan potilaansa ympärillä.  
  
”Kiitos Harry”, Luna sanoi hetken päästä kun Harry vain tuijotti. ”Minä pärjään, kutsun sinua jos hänen tilassaan tulee muutoksia. Voit mennä ilmoittamaan Robardsille että _lohikäärmeemme_ on turvassa.”  
  
Harry hymähti Lunan sanoille, mutta kääntyi lähteäkseen. Ovella hän pysähtyi kuitenkin hetkeksi ja kääntyi katsomaan kahta vaaleahiuksista vierastaan. Tulisi olemaan omituista jakaa koti näiden kahden kanssa niin monen yksinäisen vuoden jälkeen. Eikä Harry voinut edes kertoa vieraistaan kenellekään. Tuntui yhtäkkiä omituiselta suojella Malfoyta, joka oli kuitenkin ollut hänen pahin kilpakumppaninsa koulussa.


	25. Chapter 25

Kello oli kolme aamuyöllä kun Harry heräsi hikisenä sängyssään. Muistikuva unesta poltti edelleen hänen verkkokalvoillaan. Siinä Malfoy oli ratsastanut taas sillä lihavalla miehellä ja Malfoyn harmaat silmät olivat tuijottaneet Harrya ilmeettöminä.  
  
Turhautuneena Harry hieroi kasvojaan. Miksi Malfoyn täytyi kiusata häntä unessa? Sitten Harryn mieleen juolahti, että ehkä Malfoy oli ollut komennettuna juuri tuolla hetkellä kun aurorit olivat tehneet yllätysratsiansa. Se vaikutti loogiselta, sillä Harryn oli vaikea uskoa, että Malfoy olisi tehnyt jotain sellaista omasta vapaasta tahdostaan.  
  
Harry venytteli ja nousi sitten vuoteestaan. Hän tassutteli hiljaa käytävälle ja kohden kylpyhuonetta. Matkalla hän ohitti vierashuoneen oven ja automaattisesti hänen askeleensa hidastuivat. Mutta oven takaa ei kuulunut pihahdustakaan, joten Harry jatkoi matkaansa. Luna oli sanonut, että todennäköisesti Malfoy nukkuisi tai olisi ainakin jonkinlaisessa horroksessa. Tämän keho oli ollut kuulemma äärirajoilla ja tarvitsi nyt aikaa toipua koettelemuksistaan.  
  
Toimitettuaan asiansa Harry palasi sänkyynsä, mutta pyöri hereillä monta tuntia ennen kuin vaipui levottomaan horrokseen näkemättä unia.


	26. Chapter 26

Perjantai  
  
”Kuinka hän voi?” Harry kysyi aamulla.  
”Nukkuu”, Luna sanoi ja siemaisi teetä.  
”Selvä”, Harry mumisi ja keskittyi aamiaiseensa.  
  
  
Lauantai  
  
”Nukuitko hyvin?” Lunan kysymys havahdutti Harryn mietteistään.  
”Kohtalaisesti. Entä sinä?”  
”Malfoy oli hieman levoton yöllä”, Luna vastasi.  
”Kuulin sen, olisitko halunnut että olisin tullut apuun?” Harry kysyi tuntien lievää syyllisyyttä.  
”En, pärjäsin kyllä”, Luna hymyili hieman väsyneesti.  
  
  
Sunnuntai  
  
Päivän profeetassa pohdittiin edelleen Mungoon tunkeutumista ja Robards näytti väsyneeltä kuvassa, missä hän toisti jatkuvasti, että asiaa tutkittiin eikä ollut mitään syytä huoleen. Harry oli saanut esimieheltään pöllön edellisenä iltana missä tämä oli tiukannut Malfoyn vointia varsin kovasanaisesti. Tätä olisi päästävä kuulustelemaan mahdollisimman pian.  
  
Harry huokaisi ja taitteli sanomalehden kokoon.  
  
  
Maanantai  
  
”Minun täytyy käydä Mungossa hakemassa hieman tarvikkeita”, Luna sanoi väsyneellä äänellä hieroen kasvojaan.  
”Nukutko sinä lainkaan?” Harry kysyi huolissaan.  
”Tietenkin”, Luna yritti hymyillä mutta Harry huomasi varjot tämän silmien alla.  
”Minä vahdin Malfoyta”, Harry lupasi.  
”Hienoa, uskon että hän nukkuu koko ajan, yöt ovat pahimpia.”  
  
  
Tiistai  
  
”Mene nukkumaan Luna”, Harry sanoi iltapäivällä ystävälleen.  
”Mutta Malfoy – ”  
”Minä katson hänen peräänsä, pärjäsimme eilenkin ihan hyvin.”  
”Kiitos”, Luna kuiskasi.  
  
Kolme tuntia myöhemmin Luna oli huomattavasti virkeämmän näköinen.  
  
  
Keskiviikko  
  
”Olen miettinyt”, Harry aloitti, ”mitä jos laatisimme yövuorot.”  
”Mutta minähän olen hänen parantajansa.”  
”Niin, eikä minulla ole oikeastaan mitään tekemistä. Osaan kai tulla herättämään sinut, jos jotain tapahtuu”, Harry hymyili lempeästi.  
”Lupaatko?” Lunan äänestä kuulsi väsymys.  
”Tietenkin”, Harry lupasi.  
  
  
Torstai  
  
Malfoy äänteli unissaan ja liikehti levottomasti. Harry nousi nojatuolistaan, missä oli lukenut kirjaa ja asteli vuoteen luo. Hiki helmeili miehen ohimoilla ja tuska oli vääristänyt tämän kasvot.  
  
”Shh”, Harry sanoi hiljaa ja laski kätensä Malfoy otsalle, ”kaikki on hyvin, olet turvassa.”  
  
Harry silitti miehen hiuksia tyynnyttelevästi ja puhui rauhallisella äänellä kuten Luna oli opastanut. Vähitellen Malfoy rentoutui, huokaisi syvään ja näytti vajoavan jälleen syvään, rauhalliseen uneen. Harry istui vielä hetken vuoteen reunalla ja katseli vierastaan.


	27. Chapter 27

”Tarkoittaako tämä, että hän on parempaan päin?” Harry kysyi hiljaa.  
”Luultavasti”, Luna sanoi pyyhkien kostealla pyyhkeellä potilaansa hikisiä kasvoja.  
  
Malfoy heittelehti levottomana ja vaikersi unissaan. Tätä oli jatkunut jo yli viikon ja kohtauksia, jos niitä sellaisiksi saattoi kutsua, tuli yhä useammin ja ne olivat joka kerta entistä voimakkaampia.  
  
”Voi olla, että hän herää pian”, Luna sanoi.  
”Hienoa”, Harry tunsi helpotusta ystävänsä sanojen takia.  
  
Oli yksi asia valvoa prostituutiota harrastaneen ex-vihollisen unta, kun päästä viimein kuulemaan miten tämä oli kyseiseen tilanteeseen päätynyt.  
  
”Et voi kuitenkaan kuulustella häntä vielä”, Luna sanoi, kun lukien Harryn ajatukset.  
”Miksi en?” Harry ihmetteli.  
”Kuten olen jo monesti sanonut, hän on kokenut kovia ja hän tarvitsee aikaa toipua”, Luna jatkoi kiireesti nähdessään Harryn avaavan suunsa vastalauseeseen, ”myös henkisesti.”  
”Ahaa”, Harry tyytyi vain sanomaan.  
  
Kesti jälleen hieman pidempään kuin edellisellä kerralla saada Malfoy rauhoittumaan. Kun tämä viimein makasi vuotella syvässä unessa, Harry mietti minkälainen tarina tällä olisikaan kerrottavanaan.


	28. Chapter 28

> Tuntui kuin olisin uinut jossain syvällä. Kun raotin varovasti silmiäni, näin yläpuolellani tähtitaivaan. Olinko kuollut?  
  
Sitten jostain kuului piipittävänä ääni ja käänsin päätäni. Se oli virhe! Samassa tunsin, kuinka kipu räjähti aivoissani.  
  
Hetkeen en voinut hengittää. Tunsin, kuinka kipu repi minua enkä päässyt sitä pakoon.  
  
Sitten jostain laskeutui jotain viileää otsalleni. Hiljainen ääni kuiski sanoja ja huomasin, että pystyin jälleen vetämään keuhkoni täyteen happea.  
  
”Kaikki on hyvin, olet turvassa.”  
  
Sanoja toistettiin kerran toisensa jälkeen ja sydämeni syke tasaantui.  
  
Tarkoittiko ääni mitä sanoi? Olinko viimein päässyt pois? Voisiko tämä olla uusi mahdollisuus? Uusi alku. Enkö ollut enää vanki?  
  
Huokaisten suljin silmäni.


	29. Chapter 29

> Minä tunnen nuo kasvot. Olen nähnyt ne usein, vaikka en muista nimeä. Mutta niistä tulee turvallinen olo, onnellinen.  
  
Nuo toiset kasvot. Nekin ovat tutut jostain. Menneisyydestä.  
  
_Välähdys._  
  
Lempeät kasvot ovat poissa, minne ne menivät? Miksi näen taas _hänen_ kasvonsa. En tahdo nähdä _häntä_.  
  
Huudan!

  
  
  
  
”Shh, kaikki on hyvin Draco”, Luna rauhoitteli rimpuilevaa miestä. ”Harry, auta minua.”  
”Hyvä on”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi kaihoisasti teemukiaan, se ehtisi todennäköisesti kylmetä ennen kuin Malfoyn kohtaus olisi ohi.  
  
”Tule tänne”, Luna ohjeisti, vaikka Harry tiesi jo mitä tehdä ja kuinka toimia. Tämä ei ollut Malfoyn ensimmäinen paniikkikohtaus.  
  
Rauhallisesti Harry kietoi kätensä rimpuilevan miehen ympärille, tunsi tämän luut vasten sormenpäitään mutta ummisti silmänsä ja tyytyi hymisemään rauhoittavia sanoja tämän korvaan. Malfoy kamppaili, repi ja riuhtoi, huusi vaikka sanoista ei saanutkaan selvää.  
  
”Mmm”, Harry painoi laihaa vartaloa vasten omaansa, tunsi kuinka toinen teki vastarintaa kaikin voimin.  
  
Sitten Luna kohotti taikasauvaansa, mumisi lempeää loitsua ja Harry tunsi taian laskeutuvan kuin lämpimän peitteen ylleen. Vähitellen Malfoy rentoutui, ennen kuin lysähti viimein voipuneena Harrya vasten.  
  
”Ei, en jaksa enää”, Malfoyn ääni oli hiljainen mutta ensimmäistä kertaa Harry erotti selviä sanoja.  
  
Kun mies oli viimein rauhoittunut, Harry päästi irti ja laski tämän vuoteelle. Tee hänen mukissaan oli tietenkin jo jäähtynyt.


	30. Chapter 30

”Oletteko jo päässeet kuulustelemaan häntä?” Robards kysyi innokkaasti.  
”Emme vielä”, Harry vastasi mahdollisimman rauhallisella äänellä, ”kuten olen jo sanonut, hän ei pysty puhumaan, vaikka onkin hetkittäin hereillä.”  
”Lähetänkö sinne jonkun, joka voi hieman kovistella häntä?” Robardsin ääni oli hieman liian innokas ja Harry näki punaista.  
  
Mikäli yliaurori vain tietäisi minkälaista viime viikot olivat olleet Malfoyn kanssa. Mikäli tämä olisi itse ollut pitelemässä rimpuilevaa potilasta, rauhoittelemassa ja tuudittamassa tätä takaisin uneen, hänelle ei tulisi mieleenkään ehdottaa mitään vastaavaa.  
  
”Ei kiitos”, Harry pakotti hymyn (joka todennäköisesti muistutti irvistystä) huulilleen. ”Me pärjäämme kyllä parantaja Lovekivan kanssa, kiitos.”  
  
Hormiyhteys sulkeutui ja Harry huokaisi helpotuksesta.


	31. Chapter 31

Kolme viikkoa siitä, kun Harry ja Luna olivat tuoneet Malfoyn Kalmanhanaukiolle, helteet loppuivat kuin seinään. Sen lisäksi myös Malfoy heräsi.  
  
Aluksi tämä oli tokkurainen, ei hahmottanut missä oli ja miksi. Harry oli ollut kuluneiden viikkojen aikana lähes hermoromahduksen partaalla, anonut Lunaa herättämään Malfoyn. Ei siksi, että häntä olisi päästy kuulustelemaan, vaan Harry oli ollut huolissaan, kuinka joku saattoi olla niin pitkään tiedottomana. Toki Malfoy oli saanut kohtauksiaan, mutta ei hän niiden aikana ollut varsinaisesti hereillä.  
  
Luna oli kuitenkin vakuuttanut, että pitkä tajuttomuus kuului paranemisprosessiin. Malfoyn täytyi saada levätä, tämä oli ollut ties kuinka pitkään jaksamisensa äärirajoilla. Harry ei ymmärtänyt kuinka Luna saattoi sen tietää, mutta kaipa parantajilla oli omat loitsunsa selvittää potilaan tila.  
  
Nyt kun heidän potilaansa oli viimein palannut takaisin elävien kirjoihin (edes jollain tasolla), Harry saattoi huokaista helpotuksesta. Luna hääräsi Malfoyn ympärillä, teki testejä ja tarkkaili tämän elintoimintoja, Harryn nainen oli hätistänyt keittämään teetä mikä sopi hänelle oikein hyvin.  
  
Ensimmäisten päivien aikana Malfoy oli säikky ja levoton. Tämä ei ottanut suoraa katsekontaktia heistä kumpaankaan, eikä vastannut, vaikka Luna puhutteli tätä lempeästi. Harry pysytteli sivummalla ja tarkkaili, kuinka hänen kouluaikojen vihamiehensä oli muuttunut varjoksi, pelkäksi kuihtuneeksi kasaksi.  
  
Harryn sisällä väänsi ikävästi hän katsoessaan, kuinka luut törröttivät Malfoyn ihon alla.


	32. Chapter 32

”No niin”, Luna sanoi reippaasti. ”Kaikki on kunnossa, minä lähden nyt.”  
”Mutta entä jos – ”, Harry sanoi varmaan sadannen kerran, mutta Luna keskeytti hänet päättäväisesti.  
”Minun työni täällä on tehty, nyt on sinun vuorosi Harry. Selvitä mitä hänelle on tapahtunut ja ratkaise tämä rikos, se on sinun työtäsi. Minun työtäni on palata Mungoon ja hoitaa uusia potilaita”, Lunan ääni oli lempeä mutta tiukka.  
  
He olivat puhuneet tästä jo monta päivää. Malfoyn tila oli kohentunut vähitellen, vaikka tämä ei vieläkään ottanut katsekontaktia eikä juuri puhunut heille kummallekaan, hän oli kuitenkin sellaisessa kunnossa ettei tarvinnut enää Lunan ympärivuorokautista huolenpitoa.  
  
”Minä tulen käymään joka päivä. Sinä voit lähettää minulle sanan _heti_ jos jokin muuttuu. Sinä pärjäät kyllä Harry”, Luna sanoi ja hymyili rohkaisevasti.  
”Jos olet sitä mieltä”, Harry sanoi epävarmana.  
”Olen”, Luna puristi vielä kerran Harryn olkaa ennen kuin lähti kohden olohuonetta.  
  
Takka suhahti, Luna oli poissa. Harry oli nyt kahden Malfoyn kanssa.


	33. Chapter 33

”Tarvitsetko jotain?” Harry kysyi ja tuijotti keittiön tiiliseinää. ”Ei, _haluaisitko_ jotain, kyllä, se on paljon parempi.”  
  
Heti Lunan lähdön jälkeen Harry oli paennut keittiöön ja mietti nyt kuinka lähestyä yläkerrassaan olevaa Malfoyta. He olivat tietenkin kertoneet tälle kuinka tämä oli joutunut Harryn kotiin ja miksi, mutta Malfoy ei ollut reagoinut heidän sanoihinsa edes räpäyttämällä silmäänsä. Tuntui, kun tämä ei olisi ymmärtänyt mitä he oikein puhuivat.  
  
Kuitenkin, kun Luna kysyi Malfoylta mitä teetä tämä tahtoisi, vastaus oli selkeä: oolongia. Kyse ei siis ollut siitä, ettei Malfoy olisi ymmärtänyt, vaan ennemmin siitä mitä tämä _tahtoi_ ymmärtää.  
  
Luna oli neuvonut Harrya luomaan toverillisen yhteyden Malfoyn kanssa. Ja miten ihmeessä se tehtiin, siitä Harrylla ei ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä. Luna oli kuitenkin sanonut, että Harryn tulisi viettää Malfoyn kanssa mahdollisimman paljon aikaa, jutella tälle ja yrittää saada tämä luottamaan ja sitä kautta avautumaan menneisyydestään.  
  
Harrylla oli omat epäilyksensä siitä, tulisiko Malfoy koskaan luottamaan häneen riittävästi.


	34. Chapter 34

”Rapakon Palloseuralla menee tällä kaudella hyvin”, Harry sanoi tavoitellen ääneensä iloisuutta. ”He voittivat eilen Impoon Ampiaiset murskalukemin.”  
  
Harry kohotti Päivän profeettaa näyttääkseen Malfoylle kuvaa juhlivasta joukkueesta, mutta tämä tuijotti itsepintaisesti kattoa maaten selällään sängyllään.  
  
”Katsohan, Viistokujalle ollaan suunnittelemassa peruskorjausta. Joudutaankohan liikkeitä sulkemaan?” Harry yritti mutta sai vastaukseksi pelkkää hiljaisuutta.  
  
”Ministeriö suunnittelee vapauttavansa osittain alaikäisten taikomista koskevia rajoituksia. En tiedä onko se oikein viisasta”, epätoivo oli hiipiä Harryn ääneen, päivän lehti oli jälleen kerran luettu ja kommentoitu (ainakin Harryn osalta), eikä Malfoy ollut sanonut sanaakaan. Taaskaan.  
  
Harry hymyili vieraalleen ystävällisesti, mutta Malfoy käänsi hänelle selkänsä.  
  
”Tuon sinulle iltapalaa”, Harry huokaisi alistuneena.


	35. Chapter 35

”Minä en tiedä miksi minä edes yritän”, Harry mumisi laskiessaan päivällistarjottimen Malfoyn yöpöydälle. ”Sinä et ole puhunut mitään sen jälkeen kun Luna lähti ja siitä on mennyt monta päivää. Onko sinusta tullut yhtäkkiä mykkä vai mitä.”  
  
”En minä ole mykkä Potter”, Malfoyn ääni oli käheä ja Harry käännähti ympäri ja katsoi nyt silmästä silmään miestä, joka istui hänen vierassängyllään ylisuuri huppari yllään. ”En vain jaksa noita turhia löpinöitäsi.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Harry sanoi ja istuutui hitaasti nojatuoliin lähelle sänkyä. ”Mistä sinä sitten haluaisit puhua?”  
  
Malfoy liikahti levottomasti, vilkaisi ruokatarjotinta ja sitten Harrya.  
  
”Kerro minulle mitä tämä kaikki maksaa, suihinotonko?”  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?”


	36. Chapter 36

Hölmistyneenä Harry tuijotti Malfoyta. Hän oli varmasti kuullut väärin, tämä ei ollut voinut sanoa sitä…  
  
”Sano nyt”, Malfoyn ääni oli edelleen käheä. ”Minulla ei ole rahaa, mutta maksan kyllä velkani. Osaan tehdä töitä. Ellei suihinotto kiinnosta, niin saat panna minua jos tykkäät siitä enemmän.”  
  
Mykkänä Harry pudisti päätään.  
  
”Vai haluatko sinä, että _minä_ panen sinua”, Malfoyn naurahduksessa ei ollut iloa. ”En tiennyt että antaisit juuri minun tehdä sen.”  
  
”Ei, ei, en minä sitä vaan – ”, Harry yritti löytää oikeita sanoja. ”Ei sinun tarvitse maksaa.”  
”Tietenkin minä maksan”, Malfoy sanoi nostaen hieman leukaansa.  
”Ei kun tämä on minun työtäni”, Harry sanoi.  
”Onko sinun työtäsi luuhata päiväkausia huoran kanssa”, Malfoy pärskähti.  
  
”Ei Malfoy, ei”, Harry hieroi ohimoitaan. ”Minun työtäni on pitää sinut turvassa.”  
”Minä en tarvitse suojelua, osaan pitää huolen itsestäni”, Malfoy sanoi äänessään ripaus sitä tuttua nenäkkyyttä minkä Harry muisti heidän kouluajoiltaan.  
  
”Enpä usko että osaat”, Harry sanoi ja näki Malfoyn silmien välähtävän. Se antoi Harrylle ajatuksen, ja vaikka hän muisti kuinka Luna oli kehottanut häntä etenemään hitaasti, saattoi olla ettei se toiminut Malfoyn kohdalla.  
  
”Vaikka toki, jos haluat niin voin toimittaa sinut takaisin siihen rotankoloon mistä poimin sinut. Näytit nauttivan työstäsi niin, että oikein säälitti repiä sinut asiakkaasi päältä. Hän toki väitti jälkikäteen ettei ollut tiennyt mitä oli tehnyt, sillä eihän hän mikään _homo_ ollut”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Hetken Harry mietti oliko hän mennyt liian pitkälle. Malfoy tuijotti häntä leimuavin silmin ja koko laiha vartalo täristen.  
  
”Sinä”, Malfoy kähisi. ”Sinä et tiedä mistä puhut. Sinulla ei ole aavistustakaan mistä sinä puhut.”  
”Eikö?” Harry sanoi yrittäen pysyä tyynenä.  
”Ei!” Malfoy huusi ja osoitti sormellaan Harrya. ”Sinulla ei ole mitään oikeutta tulla sanomaan minulle, että –”  
  
Äkkiä sanat kuolivat Malfoyn huulille ja tämä lysähti kasaan.  
  
”Sinä et tiedä minkälaista siellä oli”, Malfoy sanoi nyt hiljaa.  
”En tiedäkään”, Harry sanoi lempeästi. ”Mutta kertoisitko minulle.”


	37. Chapter 37

”En”, Malfoyn ääni oli edelleen hiljainen, mutta yllättävän luja.  
”Miksi et?” Harry kysyi koettaen saada ääneensä riittävästi lempeyttä mutta myös lujuutta.  
  
Malfoy pudisteli vain päätään.  
  
”Et sinä ymmärtäisi”, Malfoy sanoi ja kävi sängylle pitkälleen.  
”Mistä sinä sen tiedät”, Harry kysyi hieman haastavasti.  
”Tuollainen kultainen rohkelikko kun olet, aurori ja kaikkea”, Malfoy sulki nyt silmänä. ”Sinulla ei ole mitään hajua siitä, minkälaista sodan jälkeen oli.”  
  
Harrysta tuntui kun joku olisi iskenyt hänestä ilmat pihalle. Kuinka Malfoy kehtasi tulla väittämään tuollaista. Hänelle kaikista ihmisistä!  
  
”Kuulehan Malfoy”, Harry nousi kiivaasti seisomaan. ”Minä luulen, ettei _sinulla_ ole aavistuskaan siitä, minkälaista elämä sodan jälkeen oli.”  
”Niinkö?” Malfoy raotti toista silmäänsä hieman ja vilkaisi Harrya.  
”Niin”, Harry nyökytteli pontevasti osoittaen Malfoyta sormellaan. ”Älä sinä tule sanomaan minulle, että sinulla on ollut rankkaa ja muuta paskaa kun et tiedä _minun_ elämästäni mitään!”  
  
”Luuletko sinä, että minä olin _huvikseni_ siinä paikassa?” Malfoy kimposi äkkiä istumaan sängyllään.  
”Miksi sinä et lähtenyt maasta kuten muut?”  
”Minua ei päästetty lähtemään!”  
”No, miksi et mennyt töihin kuten normaalit ihmiset?”  
”Kukaan ei antanut minulle töitä tämän vuoksi!” Malfoy veti vasemmankäden hihaansa ylös.  
”Ministeriössä on ohjel –”  
”Haista paska!”  
”Haista itse!”  
  
”Mitä täällä tapahtuu?” Lunan ääni kuului ovelta.  
  
Harry hengitti raskaasti ja sulki silmänsä.


	38. Chapter 38

Aikalisä. Se oli juuri se mitä Harry tarvitsi tällä hetkellä. Kun Luna oli astunut huoneeseen, Harry oli myrskynnyt saman tien ulos ja kuullut Malfoyn huutavan jotain peräänsä. Onneksi Harry ei kuullut mitä, sillä muutoin hänellä olisi luultavasti napsahtanut.  
  
Nopeasti Harry kirjoitti muutaman hätäisen rivin pergamentille ja lähetti lapun ylös Lunan luo. Sitten hän asteli ulko-ovelle ja kaikkoontui ylimmältä portaalta suoraan ystäviensä puutarhaan.  
  
”Harry!” Hermione huudahti yllättyneenä kun oli avannut oven Harrylle.  
”Anteeksi kun ilmestyn varoittamatta, mutta en tiennyt minne muualle olisin mennyt”, Harry sanoi ja yritti edelleen tasata villisti pomppivan sydämensä rytmiä.  
”Tule peremmälle, keitän teetä.”  
  


*

  
Kun Harry istui olohuoneessa kupillinen höyryävän kuumaa teetä edessään hän avasi viimein suunsa ja antoi tulla kaiken. Ei väliä, vaikka osa tiedoista oli salassa pidettäviä, mutta nämä olivat kuitenkin Hermione ja Ron, ehdottomasti maailman luotettavimmat ihmiset.  
  
”Joten kun hän lähti syyttämään, ettei _minulla_ olisi muka mitään käsitystä –”, Harry selitti.  
”Malfoy on aina päässyt Harryn ihon alle”, Ron keskeytti.  
”Totta”, Hermione nyökkäsi tyynesti.  
”Minä en kyllä ole koskaan ymmärtänyt sitä”, Ron sanoi ja otti suklaakeksin.  
”Sinulla onkin teelusikan tunneskaala kultaseni”, Hermione hymyili herttaisesti.  
  
”Hei, minä olen edelleen täällä”, Harry sanoi tyrmistyneenä ja katsoi ystäviään.  
”Niinhän sinä olet”, Hermione totesi.  
”Vaikka sinun pitäisi olla töissä, vahtimassa Malfoyta, jonka henki on kuitenkin vaarassa”, Ron sanoi ja ojensi kättään kohden keksipakettia, mutta veti sen pois huomattuaan vaimonsa katseen.  
”Joten – ”, Hermione nousi seisomaan ja osoitti ovea.  
”Sano Lunalle terveisiä”, Ron sanoi ja nappasi keksin heti kun Hermionen silmä vältti.  
”Mi – ”, Harry katsoi ystäviään.  
”Mene töihin, mene pitämään huolta Malfoysta”, Hermione sanoi ja halasi Harrya.  
”Puhu hänelle”, Ron sanoi.  
”_Kuuntele_ häntä”, Hermione neuvoi.  
  
Seistessään ystäviensä puutarhassa Harry ei tiennyt pitäisikö hänen itkeä vai nauraa. Joka tapauksessa hän valmistautui palaamaan kotiinsa, missä hänen kouluaikojensa pahin painajainen odotti häntä ja jolle hänen pitäisi antaa uusi _mahdollisuus_.  
  
Harry naurahti tahtomattaan.


	39. Chapter 39

”Anteeksi”, Harry nojasi ovenpieleen kädet ristissä rinnallaan, hän oli seisonut siinä jo hetken ja katsellut sängyllään makaavaa Malfoyta.  
  
Tietenkin Harry oli tiennyt, että Malfoy oli tiennyt hänen olevan siinä. Hiljaisuus olikin ollut eräänlainen kilpailu. Harry oli kuitenkin ajatellut olevansa se _aikuinen_ ja ajatteli, että Hermione olisi varmasti ylpeä hänestä.  
  
Malfoy ei kuitenkaan reagoinut Harryn sanoihin, edes tämän silmät eivät värähtäneet vain tuijottivat edelleen yhtä ja samaa pistettä. Kiukku kiehahti Harryn sisällä, mutta hän pakotti itsensä rauhalliseksi. Hän ei saisi päästää Malfoyta uudelleen ihonsa alle, siitä ei seuraisi muuta kuin lisää huutoa.  
  
Harry astui huoneeseen, veti itselleen tuolin ja istuutui.  
  
”Anteeksi.”


	40. Chapter 40

”Tiedän, että sanoin aikaisemmin asioita joita ei olisi pitänyt sanoa. Anteeksi niistä”, Harry sanoi, vaikka Malfoy ei reagoinut mitenkään hänen sanoihinsa tai läsnäoloonsa.  
  
”Anteeksi myös siitä, etten kuunnellut sinua aikaisemmin. Sota – ”, Harry hieroi niskaansa. ”No, sota ei ollut minulle kovin helppo. Se on jättänyt arvet, syvät arvet. Ja sitten kun luulin, että pahin olisi ohi… No, matto vedettiin uudelleen jalkojeni alta.”  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen, ja Harry puolittain toivoi, ettei Malfoy rikkoisi sitä. Ei nyt, sillä muutoin hän ei saisi sanottua sitä mitä oli tullut tänne sanomaan.  
  
”Sodan aikana tapahtui niin paljon, liikaa”, Harry sanoi hiljaa. ”Menetin liian monta ihmistä ja oli ihme, että selvisin siitä järjissäni. Mutta minut pelasti eräs – ihminen, johon olin syvästi rakastunut ja johon luotin. Hän – oli koko elämäni, hän auttoi minut jaloilleen ja hänen ansiostaan jaksoin nousta aamuisin sängystä. Kunnes – se kaikki katosi.”  
  
Malfoy oli edelleen hiljaa, mutta Harry pystyi aistimaan kuinka, tämä kuunteli jokaisella solullaan. Ääneen lausumaton _mitä sitten tapahtui_, roikkui ilmassa.  
  
”Hän – hän petti minua. Minut”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi, muisto sattui edelleen. ”Huomasin, että koko elämäni oli rakentunut pelkälle valheelle. Se oli – sanoin kuvaamatonta. Menetin paljon muutakin kuin elämäni rakkauden. Menetin – elämänhaluni.”  
  
Harry antoi hiljaisuuden laskeutua. Malfoy ei liikkunut vieläkään, mutta Harry näki kuinka tämän vartalo oli jännittynyt.  
  
”Olen pahoillani siitä, mitä sinä olet joutunut käymään läpi. En osaa edes kuvitella sitä kaikkea, enkä oleta, että kerrot siitä minulle. Tahdoin vain pyytää anteeksi aikaisempaa käytöstäni ja selittää reaktiotani.”  
  
Hetken päästä Harry nousi. Malfoy pysyi vaiti, mutta Harry näki, kuinka tämän silmissä kimmelsi.


	41. Chapter 41

Harry oli puuhaillut koko illan keittiössä, auttanut Oljoa järjestelemään perhehopeita ja suunnitellut tulevan viikon ruokalistaa. Sen lisäksi hän oli kirjoittanut Lunalle pitkän kirjeen, missä oli selittänyt mitä aikaisemmin päivällä oli tapahtunut sekä sen, että oli pyytänyt Malfoylta omaa käytöstään anteeksi.  
  
Kellon lyödessä kymmenen, Harry toivotti hyvää yötä Oljolle ja nousi yläkertaan omaan huoneeseensa. Vierashuoneen ovella hän empi hetken, mutta koska huoneesta ei kajastanut valoa, eikä kuulunut ääntäkään, Harry jatkoi omaan huoneeseensa.  
  
Pujahtaessaan viileiden lakanoiden väliin, Harry mietti oliko tehnyt oikein vai väärin. Pallo oli nyt Malfoylla. Harry ei voisi pakottaa tätä puhumaan eikä pyytämään anteeksi. Aika näyttäisi miten tässä kävisi.


	42. Chapter 42

Seuraavat päivät Harry uppoutui raportteihin, joita Robards oli lähettänyt hänelle. Tapauksen tutkina oli edennyt varsin mukavasti, mutta ratkaisevaa puuttuvaa palaa ei ollut vieläkään löytynyt. Taikaministeri oli suostunut totuusseerumin käyttöön, mutta erittäin tiukoin rajoituksin. Eikä sen avulla ollut selvinnyt muuta, kuin että tummatukkaisen naisen nimi oli Ruth ja punatukkaisen Susie, Marcus Flint ei omistanut paikkaa, eikä kukaan tiennyt kuka kaiken takana oikeasti oli.  
  
Turhauttavaa.  
  
Robards oli tietenkin pommittanut Harrya pöllöillä jo monta viikkoa ja kysellyt Malfoyn perään. Jostain syystä yliaurorilla oli sellainen käsitys, että Malfoy olisi ratkaisu kaikkeen mutta Harry epäili sitä.  
  
Mitä enemmän Harry käänteli asiaa mielessään, sitä enemmän hänestä oli alkanut tuntua siltä, että Malfoy oli pelkkä pelinappula isossa pelissä. Tietenkään hän ei voinut olla varma asiasta, sillä Malfoy itse ei ollut kertonut menneisyydestään oikeastaan mitään. Se, mitä tämä oli kiukuspäissään sanonut, ei ollut sellaista mitä Harry tahtoi raportoida esimiehelleen. Ainakaan tässä vaiheessa.  
  
Huokaisten Harry otti käteensä uuden raporttikansion.


	43. Chapter 43

Takkatuli rätisi ja Harry venytteli selkäänsä. Hän oli kyhjöttänyt taas yhden illan töiden ääressä lukien ja kirjoittaen kirjeitä töihin. Sade piiskasi ikkunoihin kun Harry katsahti kelloaan, olisi aika mennä nukkumaan. Mutta kun hän nousi tuolistaan, ovella seisova hahmo pysäytti hänen liikkeensä.  
  
Harry ei ollut nähnyt Malfoyta moneen päivään. He eivät olleet puhuneet sen päivän jälkeen kun olivat riidelleet. Eikä Harry ollut huomannut, että Malfoy olisi poistunut huoneestaan kertaakaan tätä ennen.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi kokeilevasti.  
  
Malfoy ei vastannut, mutta vaihtoi painoaan jalalta toiselle.  
  
”Olin menossa keittämään teetä”, Harry valehteli. ”Haluaisitko?”  
”Vaniljaa”, Malfoy mutisi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
  
He astelivat peräkkäin keittiöön ja Harry laittoi vesipannun tulelle. Malfoy oli jäänyt ovensuuhun ja katseli lattiaan.  
  
”Haluatko keksejä?” Harry kysyi olkansa yli ja näki Malfoyn nyökkäävän pienesti.  
  
Harry asetti kaksi suurta mukia ja kaurakeksipaketin pöytään, sitten hän viittasi Malfoyta istumaan. Tämä tuli pöydän ääreen hetken epäröityään, istui ja nappasi keksin haukaten siitä palan.  
  
Häärätessään teepannun parissa, Harry tarkkaili vaivihkaa Malfoyta. Tällä oli jälleen ylisuuri huppari yllään ja jaloissa Harryn vanhat tohvelit. Tämä nakersi keksiään levottoman oloisena eikä Harry voinut olla miettimättä, miksi Malfoy oli lähtenyt huoneestaan.  
  
”Maitoa? Sokeria?” Harry kysyi kaataessaan teetä, mutta Malfoy pudisti päätään.  
  
He olivat hiljaa, kunnes –   
  
”Minulla ei ollut vaihtoehtoja.”


	44. Chapter 44

”Tiedätkö sinä minkälaista on nähdä nälkää, kun ihmiset haukkuvat, nimittelevät ja sylkevät päällesi. Tiedätkö miltä tuntuu, kun kukaan ei arvosta, ei kunnioita, ei välitä. Olet arvoton, olet – roskaa”, Malfoyn ääni oli hiljainen, katse oli luotu puoliksi juotuun teemukiin.  
  
Harry nielaisi. Hänellä oli aavistus, mutta hän pysyi hiljaa. Hermione oli kehottanut häntä kuuntelemaan ja sen hän tekisi.  
  
”Tiedätkö minkälaista on, kun ei ole yhtään rahaa. Ei ole paikkaa minne mennä, ei ketään kehen luottaa. Tiedätkö minkälaista on olla yksin ja toivoa – ihmettä.”  
  
Keittiöön laskeutui hiljaisuus.  
  
”Joten, minulla ei ollut vaihtoehtoja”, Malfoy huokaisi viimein. ”Kukaan ei antanut minulle töitä, eikä minulla ollut rahaa ostaa ruokaa. Taikasauvani oli takavarikoitu ja elin kadulla koska en päässyt enää kotiin.”  
  
Harry kuunteli hiljaa, antoi Malfoyn puhua omaan tahtiinsa.  
  
”Eräänä päivänä törmäsin Marcukseen. Hän sanoi, että ottaisi minut töihin jos vain suostuisin tekemään mitä hän sanoi. Luulin, että hän olisi halunnut minun varastavan tai tekevän jotain muuta, mutta se olikin – pahempaa.”  
  
Malfoy vaikeni pitkäksi aikaa ja Harry mietti, jatkaisiko tämä lainkaan kertomustaan.  
  
”Mutta siihen kaikkeen tottui. Aluksi se sattui, asiakkaat saattoivat olla hyvin kovakouraisia, mutta jossain vaiheessa sitä oppi sulkemaan kaiken pois ja vain olemaan, silloin oli helpompaa.”  
  
Äkkiä Malfoy nousi ylös ja lähti keittiöstä sanomatta sanaakaan.


	45. Chapter 45

Harry oli nukkunut levottomasti. Hänen mielessään olivat pyörineet Malfoyn sanat _minulla ei ollut vaihtoehtoja_, muita sanoja hän ei tahtonut edes ajatella. Nyt hän seisoi keittiössä ja odotti kananmunien kiehumista. Kun aamiainen oli viimein valmis, Harry otti tarjottimen ja suuntasi yläkertaan.  
  
Koputettuaan ensin Malfoyn oveen ja saatuaan luvan astua sisään, Harry työnsi oven auki. Hän taiteili tarjottimen Malfoyn yöpöydälle, tämän itse räpytellessä unisia silmiään. Otettuaan itselleen paahtoleivän ja kupin kahvia, Harry istahti tuolille ja viittasi tarjottimen suuntaan.  
  
”Ole hyvä”, Harry sanoi ennen kuin haukkasi rapeaa leipää.  
  
Hitaasti Malfoy kohottautui istumaan. Tämä katseli Harrya kulmiensa alta, sillä Harry ei ollut vielä minään muuna aamuna jäänyt aamiaiselle Malfoyn kanssa. Yleensä Harry vain jätti tarjottimen pöydälle ja lähti huoneesta.  
  
”Kiitos kun kerroit minulle eilen”, Harry sanoi kun Malfoyllakin oli kahvikuppi kädessään.  
  
Tämä nyökkäsi vastaukseksi muttei sanonut mitään.  
  
”Tiedän, ettei tämä ole mikään kilpailu”, Harry sanoi hitaasti. ”Mutta jos haluat, niin voisin kertoa sinulle jotain.”


	46. Chapter 46

Hetkeen Malfoy ei sanonut mitään, katseli vain Harrya ennen kuin nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”Kuten tiedät, minä kasvoin jästiperheessä”, Harry aloitti pyöritellen kahvikuppia kädessään. ”He eivät olleet kovin kilttejä minua kohtaan, koska minä olin – no, kummajainen.”  
  
Harryn naurahdus oli iloton, mutta hän ryhdistäytyi. Hänen täytyi kertoa Malfoylle, ja niin hän aloitti. Hän kertoi Dursleystä, Dudleysta, komerosta portaiden alla, syntymäpäivistä ilman lahjoja, kotitöistä joita hänet pakotettiin tekemään.  
  
Aika kului, Malfoy söi aamiaistaan hitaasti ja kuunteli tarkkaavaisesti. Välillä Harry joutui vetämään henkeä jonkun erityisen inhottavan muiston kohdalla, mutta jatkoi sitten.  
  
Lopulta hän oli sanonut kaiken mitä oli tahtonut ja hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen.  
  
”Kun kuulin olevani velho”, Harry sanoi viimein, ”se oli elämäni onnellisin päivä. Kunnes tajusin että velhomaailmassa oli niin paljon sellaista mistä en tiennyt yhtään mitään. Tuntui kamalalta, kun muut tiesivät elämästäni enemmän mitä itse tiesin. Se tuntui väärältä.”  
  
Malfoy ei sanonut mitään, mutta katsahti ylös. Harry otti aamiaistarjottimen, nyökkäsi ja lähti huoneesta.


	47. Chapter 47

Päivällinen oli lähes valmis ja Harry valmisteli tarjotinta vietäväksi yläkertaan Malfoylle. Hän oli tietoisesti antanut koko päivän tälle tilaa ja omaa rauhaa. Ei ollut järkeä painostaa koko ajan, Harry ymmärsi kyllä että Malfoylla oli ollut rankkaa.  
  
Ovelta kuuluva kolahdus havahdutti Harryn ja kun hän kääntyi katsomaan, hän näki Malfoyn seisovan hermostuneena ovella.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi pehmeästi, ”ruoka on valmista ihan kohta.”  
”Okei”, Malfoy sanoi ja hivuttautui pöydän luo.  
  
Hetken Malfoy katseli ympärilleen kun olisi miettinyt, mitä hän oikeastaan teki keittiössä, mutta sitten tämä istahti pöydän ääreen. Harry leijutti astiat pöytään ja nosti sitten höyryävän padan heidän väliinsä.  
  
He aterioivat hiljaisuuden vallitessa, kunnes Malfoy viimein rykäisi.  
  
”Olen pahoillani niistä jästeistä”, Malfoy sanoi, muttei katsonut Harrya silmiin.  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi, mutta jätti sanomatta että eihän Malfoy ollut voinut tietää.  
  
Sitten he istuivat taas hiljaa ja Harry mietti tällaistako heidän keskustelunsa tulisi olemaan. Sana siellä, toinen täällä, pieniä tiedonmuruja ripoteltuna sinne tänne, hiipimistä arkojen aiheiden ympärillä.  
  
”Minä en muista kaikkea”, Malfoy sanoi äkkiä niin hiljaa, että Harryn oli kumarruttava kuullakseen. ”Tuntuu, kun muistissani olisi suuria aukkoja, enkä ole varma mistä se johtuu.”  
”Luna sanoi, että olit komennettuna”, Harry sanoi lempeästi, mutta Malfoy pudisti päätään.  
”Ei se siitä johdu, muistan kyllä, että tein asioita joita en olisi halunnut tehdä.”  
  
”Voikohan muistini palauttaa?” Malfoy kysyi hiljaisella äänellä jonkun ajan päästä.  
”En tiedä, mutta voin kysyä Lunalta”, Harry sanoi ja tunsi omituisen muljahduksen rinnassaan.  
”Kiitos”, Malfoy sanoi ja nousi äkkiä pöydästä.  
  
Harry jäi miettimään, mahtoiko Malfoy kiittää ruoasta vai siitä, että Harry kysyisi tämän muistin palauttamisesta.


	48. Chapter 48

”Tämä on todella mielenkiintoista”, Luna sanoi heiluttaen taikasauvaansa Malfoyn yllä, joka makasi hiljaa selällään sängyllään. ”Se on piilotettu todella hyvin – en olisi osannut etsiä, ellei tästä olisi tullut puhe.”  
”Mikä? Mitä siellä on?” Harry kysyi malttamattomana.  
  
Oli oikeastaan ihme, että Malfoy oli antanut hänen tulla huoneeseen. Yleensä kun Luna tuli hoitamaan Malfoyta, Harry pysytteli poissa. Nyt Malfoy oli kuitenkin itse pyytänyt, että Harrykin olisi paikalla.  
  
”Odota hetki, teen diagnoosia”, Luna sanoi rauhallisella äänellä.  
  
Luna mumisi uusia loitsija ja heilutti sauvaansa. Malfoy makasi edelleen hiljaa paikoillaan. Lopulta Luna nyökkäsi ja ojensi kätensä auttaakseen Malfoyn istumaan.  
  
”Se ei ole tavallinen _unohoituta_ vaan paljon voimakkaampi. Löysin kyllä viitteitä muistiloitsustakin, mutta sitä oli käytetty selvästi vähemmän”, Luna selitti ja ojensi kätensä ottaakseen pöydälle unohtuneen teekupin. ”Näyttää siltä, että tällä loitsulla on suljettu tiettyjä asioita kokonaan pois Dracon mielestä.”  
  
”Voiko niitä vielä palauttaa?” Malfoy kysyi hiljaisella äänellä.  
”En ole varma, ehkä”, Luna näytti mietteliäältä. ”On eräs keino, mutta en tiedä onko se kovin tehokas.”  
”Kokeillaan sitä”, Harry sanoi heti, sillä hän todella toivoi että Malfoy saisi muistonsa takaisin.  
”Minun täytyy tehdä ensin pientä tutkimusta aiheesta”, Luna hymyili. ”Mutta tulen huomenna takaisin niin katsotaan mitä voimme tehdä tälle asialle.”  
  
Malfoy nyökkäsi vakavana ja painoi katseensa teemukiinsa.


	49. Chapter 49

Illalla Harry ja Malfoy istuivat keittiössä. Heillä oli edessään lautasellinen Oljon valmistamia kinkkujuustovoileipiä ja suuri kannullinen höyryävää teetä. Harry oli lopettanut kertomuksensa tutkinnan tilanteesta ja he istuivat hiljaa.  
  
Heti kun Luna oli päivällä lähtenyt, Harry oli päättänyt, että Malfoylla oli oikeus kuulla, mitä aurorit olivat saaneet selville tapauksesta, minkä johdosta Malfoy oli nyt Kalmanhanaukiolla. Toki he olivat Lunan kanssa kertoneet jotain jo aikaisemminkin, mutta vain sen verran, kun olivat ajatelleet olevan järkevää. He eivät olleet halunneet vahingoittaa Malfoyn psyykettä, ennen kuin tietäisivät takalleen missä kunnossa tämä oli.  
  
Mutta nyt Harry oli ajatellut, että Malfoyn olo oli kohentunut sen verran, että tämä pystyi itsenäisempäänkin ajatteluun. Niinpä Harry oli kertonut kaiken mitä tiesi Marcuksesta, kahdesta naisesta, muista työntekijöistä sekä siitä mitä he olivat tähän mennessä saaneet selville, mikä ei ollut paljon. Malfoy oli ollut hiljaa ja kuunnellut. Välillä Harry oli miettinyt mitä tämän päässä oli mahtanut liikkua, muttei ollut uskaltanut kysyä. Oli parempi pysyä pelkissä faktoissa.  
  
”Minulla oli oma huone”, Malfoy sanoi äkkiä rikkoen hiljaisuuden. ”En saanut poistua sieltä ilman lupaa. Marcus tai joku muu toi minulle ruokaa ja joka päivä minun täytyi ottaa vahvistavaa lientä.”  
  
Todennäköisesti jotain huumaavaa, Harry ajatteli, muttei sanonut mitään.  
  
”Näin todella harvoin ketään muita kun asiakkaita”, Malfoy jatkoi. ”Joskus kuulin ääniä, mutta luulen että siellä oli jatkuvasti vahvat hiljennysloitsut päällä. Siellä oli oikeastaan aika yksinäistä.”  
  
Harrylla oli monta kysymystä mielessään ja hän pohti, uskaltaisiko kysyä niitä. Hän ei tahtonut säikyttää Malfoyta.  
  
”Sinä haluat varmaan kuulustella minua?” Malfoy sanoi äkkiä.  
”Se ei ole tärkeää”, Harry sanoi nopeasti ja näki ensimmäisen kerran pienen hymyn häiveen vilahtavan Malfoyn huulilla.  
”Sinä olet ollut aina huono valehtelemaan Potter.”  
”Robards haluaisi kuulustella sinua”, Harry aloitti, ”mutta minä haluaisin kuulla miten ja miksi sinä päädyit sinne. Ymmärrän kyllä, jos et halua.”  
  
Hetkeen Malfoy ei sanonut mitään.  
  
”En haluaisikaan, mutta luulen että minun on pakko.”


	50. Chapter 50

”Oikeudenkäynnin jälkeen taikasauvani takavarikoitiin”, Malfoy aloitti pyöritelleen tyhjää teemukia kädessään. ”Minulle oli määrätty yhdyskuntapalvelua ja suoritin sen ministeriön tuholaisneuvontakeskuksessa. Mutta kun se loppui, minulla ei ollut enää töitä, eikä rahaa.”  
  
Harry mietti uskaltaisiko sanoa ministeriön ohjelmasta, jonka tarkoituksena oli ollut avustaa sodassa kärsineitä takaisin normaaliin elämään.  
  
”Tiesin kyllä, että ministeriöllä on oma kultainen ohjelmansa”, Malfoy sanoi, kuin lukien Harryn ajatukset, ”mutta ajattelin, että pärjään ilman almujakin. Olin liian ylpeä.”  
  
Malfoyn ääni ei ollut katkera, vaan ennemmin väsynyt.  
  
”Niinpä yritin etsiä töitä, mutta pimeän piirron vuoksi kukaan ei tahtonut palkata minua. Sitä paitsi minulla ei ollut sauvaakaan, joten olin aika hyödytön. Harkitsin jopa jästimaailman töitä, mutta rohkeuteni ei koskaan riittänyt astua sille puolelle, pelkäsin kai, etten pääsisi enää takaisin. Asuin kadulla parin muun sodassa siipeensä saaneen kanssa, kunnes sitten tapasin Marcuksen.”  
  
Tässä kohtaa Malfoy vaikeni ja Harry antoi tälle aikaa koota ajatuksiaan.  
  
”Olin jotenkin niin naiivi”, Malfoy hymähti. ”Tunsin Marcuksen koulusta ja hän vakuutti, että työ olisi hyväpalkkaista. No, niitä rahoja en nähnyt koskaan. Hän vei minut _luolaan_, antoi minulle ruokaa ja lupasi, että saisin nukkua univelkani pois. Kaikki tuntui jotenkin liian hyvältä ollakseen totta, joku todella välitti minusta, pääsin nukkumaan oikeaan vuoteeseen ja ajattelin, että teen Marcukselle hommia siihen saakka, kun taikasauvani takavarikko päättyy. Siihen oli vain muutama kuukausi aikaa.”  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen kun Harry sulatteli kuulemaansa.  
  
”Mutta se ei mennyt aivan niin kuin olin ajatellut. Marcus toi minulle ruokaa ja antoi minun kyllä levätä, mutta huomasin että oloni oli sekava ja tokkurainen. Ymmärsin, että hän oli huumannut minut”, Malfoy jatkoi hiljaisella äänellä. ”Sitten huoneeseeni tuli punatukkainen nainen ja ilmoitti, että minun täytyisi maksaa ruoasta ja yösijasta. Sanoin ettei minulla ollut rahaa, mutta hän sanoi, että oli muitakin keinoja. Siitä päivästä lähtien maksoin heille seksillä.”  
  
Harry olisi halunnut pyytää Malfoyta olemaan hiljaa, hän ei halunnut kuulla enää, mutta tämä jatkoi.  
  
”Aluksi se oli ihan ok, mutta sitten he vaativat, että minun täytyi tehdä sitä muiden kun heidän kanssaan. Silloin ymmärsin, minkälaista työtä Marcus oli minulle tarjonnut, mutta en päässyt sieltä enää pois.”  
  
”Joten, jos voin jotenkin auttaa heitä saamaan rangaistuksen, teen mitä vain”, Malfoy sanoi lopulta katsoen Harrya silmiin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muutama sana tuosta Dracon yhdyskuntapalveluksesta ja taikasauvan takavarikoinnista. Ministeriössä on oletettu automaattisesti, että Draco olisi mennyt tuohon heidän ohjelmaansa yhdyskuntapalvelun päätyttyä. Kukaan ei ollut ajatellut, että tämä jäisi elämään ilman taikasauvaansa ja "tyhjän päälle". Valinta oli kuitenkin Dracon oma, ja kuten hän tässä jo totesi, ei ehkä hänen parhaitaan. Taikasauva on siis takavarikoitu määräajaksi rangaistuksena niistä rikoksista joista Dracoa on sodan jälkeen syytetty. Takavarikko on ollut Dracon tapauksessa määräaikainen ja sen kesto on suhteutettu rikoksen laatuun.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämä rapsu oli vähän sellainen ylläri. Olin jo kirjoittanut kaksi tämän jälkeen tulevaa osaa (onneksi en ehtinyt julkaista niitä!), mutta kun luin yhtä enkkuficciä, päätin että haluan tämän kohtauksen mukaan tähän tarinaan.

Orapihlajainen taikasauva lepäsi Harryn kädellä. Se tuntui edelleen yhtä hyvältä kuin vuosia sitten kun Harry oli käyttänyt sitä ensimmäisen kerran. Ei se tietenkään vetänyt vertoja hänen omalle piikkipaatsamasauvalleen, mutta vastasi hänelle kuin vanha ystävä.  
  
Nyt olisi kuitenkin aika palauttaa sauva takaisin oikealle omistajalleen.  
  
Harry ei ollut kysynyt oliko Malfoyn takavarikoitu taikasauva ollut tämän äidin vai oliko Malfoy hankkinut jossain vaiheessa uuden. Eikä sillä ollut väliä, tärkeintä olisi, että tämä saisi oikean sauvansa takaisin.  
  
Miksi Harry oli säilyttänyt Malfoyn taikasauvan kaikki nämä vuodet, sitä hän ei tiennyt oikein itsekään. Hän oli vain työntänyt sen vanhaan kouluarkkuunsa yhdessä suklaasammakkokorttien, Kelmien kartan, ’Potter haisee’-pinssien ja monien muiden muistoesineiden kanssa. Ja sinne se oli unohtunut.  
  
Nyt Harry seisoi Malfoyn huoneen ovella ja koputti hiljaa. Kesti kauan ennen kuin ovi raottui ja Malfoyn väsyneet kasvot ilmestyivät näkyviin.  
  
”Anteeksi kun häiritsen”, Harry aloitti, ”mutta minulla on jotain minkä tahtoisin antaa sinulle.”  
  
Kun Malfoy raotti ovea hieman enemmän, Harry astui sisään. Oli selvää, ettei Malfoy tahtonut häntä huoneeseensa muttei voinut oikein kieltäytyäkään. Aikaisemmin illalla heidän välillään vallinnut tunnelma oli poissa. Hiljaisena Malfoy asteli sängylleen ja istahti viitaten sitten Harryyn kuin kehottaen tätä puhumaan.  
  
Hitaasti Harry otti taikasauvan esiin ja laski sen yöpöydälle. Se jäi siihen ja he molemmat tuijottivat sitä hetken.  
  
Sitten Harry kääntyi katsomaan Malfoyta, jonka kasvot olivat täysin ilmeettömät.  
  
”Ajattelin, että haluat sen takaisin.”  
  
Mitään sanomatta Malfoy ojensi kättään ja kietoi sormensa taikasauvansa ympärille. Harry pystyi näkemään kuinka sauva värisi, aivan kuin se olisi ollut innoissaan. Hitaasti Malfoy kohotti sitä, sulki silmänsä ja lausui:  
  
”_Valois_.”


	52. Chapter 52

Seuraavana aamuna Luna astui keittiöön juuri kun Harry ja Malfoy olivat lopettelemassa aamiaistaan. He eivät olleet puhuneet enempää edellisenä iltana ja aamukin oli ollut varsin vaisu.  
  
”No niin”, Luna aloitti ja nappasi kurkkuviipaleen. ”Luulen, että voimme yrittää saada muistot ulos sinusta niin, että voit tarkastella niitä ajatuseulassa. En usko, että niiden täydellinen palauttaminen mieleesi onnistuu, mutta tätä keinoa kannattaa ainakin kokeilla.”  
  
Harry huomasi kuinka Malfoy vilkaisi häntä nopeasti ja Harry väläytti tälle rohkaisevan hymyn.  
  
”Toin mukanani lasipulloja, joihin voimme tallentaa muistot. Harry, sinullahan on ajatuseula”, Luna sanoi ryhtyen purkamaan laukkunsa sisältöä keittiönpöydälle.  
”Kyllä”, Harry myönsi ja katsoi, kuinka väri pakeni Malfoyn kasvoilta.  
”Minä en tiedä – ”, Malfoyn ääni oli hiljainen.  
”Sinun ei tarvitse katsoa niitä heti”, Harry sanoi kiireesti ja laski käden Malfoyn kädelle. ”Jos Luna saa ne ulos, niin voit käyttää ajatuseulaa silloin kun itse haluat ja olet siihen valmis.”  
”Hyvä on”, Malfoy huokaisi ja työnsi lautasensa syrjään, ”anna tulla.”  
  
Muutamalla näppärällä sauvanheilautuksella Luna veti ensimmäisen hopeanhoitoisen muiston Malfoyn päästä, Harry huomasi että muistossa oli omituisia tummia laikkuja. Malfoy piti silmänsä suljettuna, mutta Harry tiesi kokemuksesta ettei toimenpide sattunut.  
  
Kesti jonkun aikaa, kunnes Luna oli saanut täytettyä toistakymmentä lasipulloa. Harry oli katsellut toimitusta vaiti ja miettinyt mitä muistot mahtoivat pitää sisällään.  
  
”Sinne jäi vielä muutama, mutta palataan niihin myöhemmin”, Luna sanoi pahoittelevasti. ”Ne tuntuivat olevan varsin sitkeitä, enkä tahdo sotkea päätäsi liikaa.”  
”Kiitos”, Malfoy sanoi avaten silmänsä ja katsoi edessään olevia muistojaan.  
  
”Sinun ei tarvitse katsoa niitä tänään”, Harry sanoi nopeasti.  
”Eikä sinun kannata katsoa kaikkia kerralla”, Luna täydensi.


	53. Chapter 53

Ajatuseula oli nostettu olohuoneen pöydälle. Harry katseli sitä kädet syvällä farkkujensa taskuissa. Sitten hän siirsi katseensa Malfoyhyn joka pureskeli huultaan ja tuijotti ajatuseulaa ja sen vierellä odottavia lasipulloja, jotka olivat täynnä hopeisia muistoja.  
  
”Oletko valmis?” Harry kysyi varovaisesti.  
  
Oli kulunut kaksi päivää siitä, kun Luna oli poiminut muistot Malfoyn päästä, eikä tämä ollut halunnut puhua niistä tai edes nähdä lasisia pulloja joihin ne oli tallennettu. Harry ymmärsi häntä hyvin, sillä vaikka häntä itseään kiinnosti kovasti mitä Malfoy voisi muistoistaan löytää, hän ymmärsi, että siellä saattoi olla myös jotain todella pelottavaakin.  
  
”En”, Malfoy vastasi ja kääntyi katsomaan Harrya.  
”Haluatko, että tulen kanssasi?” Harry kysyi epäröiden.  
”En tiedä. Ehkä”, Malfoyn silmistä saattoi lukea äänetöntä kauhua.  
  
”Haluaisitko, että näyttäisin ensin jotain sinulle?” Harry ehdotti hetken päästä kun kumpikaan heistä ei ollut liikkunut.  
”Mitä?” Malfoy kysyi.  
”Sen hetken kun minun maailmani romahti”, Harry ei kääntänyt katsettaan vaikka olisi halunnut.  
  
Hitaasti Malfoy nyökkäsi ja Harry veti muiston taikasauvallaan ajatuseulaan. Sitten he kumartuivat sen ylle ja sukelsivat muistoon.  
  
Harry näki itsensä kävelemässä onnellisena kotiin leipomosta ostettu laatikko kädessään. Hän katseli kuinka hän kiipesi yläkertaan, avasi makuuhuoneen oven ja sitten he olivat siinä. Ginny ja Zabini. Alastomina, hikisinä, keinuen toisiaan vasten. Harry käänsi päänsä pois, hänen ei tarvinnut nähdä Ginnyn ilmettä, hän muisti sen muutenkin aivan liian hyvin.  
  
Malfoy sen sijaan tuijotti edessään olevaa näkyä suu hieman raollaan. Harry kuuli Ginnyn sanat ja sitten näki oman hahmonsa vilahtavan ovesta ulos. Usvaa, kun hän oli kaikkoontunut ja sitten Kotikolon tuttu ja turvallinen portti. Muisto loppui siihen kun Harry oli lysähtänyt voimattomana vasten omenapuuta ja purskahtanut itkuun.  
  
Hitaasti he palasivat takaisin Kalmanhanaukion olohuoneeseen. Harry vältteli Malfoyn katsetta ja yritti kasata itseään. Vaikka hän oli näyttänyt äskeisen vapaaehtoisesti, muisto oli kuitenkin raskas ja satutti häntä edelleen.  
  
Viimein Harry kohtasi Malfoyn hämmästyneen katseen.  
  
”Zabini oli asiakkaani”, oli ainoa mitä Malfoy sanoi.


	54. Chapter 54

”Zabini oli _mitä_?” Harry ähkäisi ja horjahti hieman. Oliko hän todella kuullut oikein?  
  
Epävarmana Malfoy käänsi katseensa pois ja pureskeli alahuultaan. Tämä pohti selvästi mitä sanoisi.  
  
”Sanoitko sinä, että Blaise Zabini oli sinun asiakkaasi – siellä paikassa?” Harry haki ääneensä lempeämpää sävyä.  
”Kyllä”, Malfoy vastasi hiljaa.  
”Kertoisitko siitä?” Harry pyysi toivoen, että Malfoy suostuisi.  
  
Malfoy pudisti kuitenkin päätään kieltävästi, mutta veti taikasauvansa esiin. Harry katseli, kuinka tämä vei sauvan päätään vasten, keskittyi hetken ja veti sitten pitkän hopeasäikeen ulos laskien sen lähes hellästi ajatuseulaan.  
  
”Näytän sinulle”, Malfoy kuiskasi silmät täynnä tuskaa.  
”Sinun ei ole pakko”, Harry sanoi lempeästi.  
”Tiedän, mutta haluan.”


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varoitus: seksiin pakottamista

_”Malfoy, nyt olet juuri siinä missä olen aina halunnutkin sinun olevan”, Zabinin ääni tihkui halveksuntaa._  
  
Harry käänteli päätään puolelta toiselle Malfoyn muistossa ja yritti hahmottaa kaiken yhtä aikaa. Todellinen Malfoy hänen vierellään oli ristinyt käsivartensa tiukasti rinnalleen ja puristanut silmänsä kiinni. Kun Harry näki mitä sängyllä oli, hän ymmärsi myös syyn ja hetken hän mietti, pitäisikö heidän poistua muistosta. Oliko tämä liikaa Malfoylle, joka oli kuitenkin vasta toipumassa?  
  
”Oletko sinä varma tästä?” Harry kosketti Malfoyn kättä.  
”Olen”, tämä vastasi vaikka ei avannutkaan silmiään. ”Tämä on kuitenkin sieltä kevyimmästä päästä.”  
  
Harry kurtisti kulmiaan, sillä hän ei ymmärtänyt mitä Malfoy tarkoitti sanoillaan.  
  
Sitten hän katsoi jälleen sängylle, missä Malfoy makasi vatsallaan, kädet sidottuina päänyläpuolelle. Zabini oli polvillaan tämän takana, hieroen itseään, silmissään kylmä katse. Äkkiä, ilman mitään ennakkovaroitusta Zabini tarttui Malfoyn lantioon ja työntyi yhdellä rajulla liikkeellä syvälle tämän sisään. Harry kuuli sängyllä makaavan Malfoyn vinkaisevan tuskasta.  
  
_”Sinä olet vain huora”, Zabini huohotti rajujen työntöjen välissä, ”sellainen sinä olet aina ollut ja tulet aina olemaan.”_  
  
Tukahdutettu nyyhkäisy kuului sängystä.  
  
_”Hiljaa!” Zabini karjaisi, kohotti kätensä ja löi Malfoyta pakaralle. ”Hiljaa huora kun minä panen sinua.”_  
  
Järkytyksestä mykkänä Harry katsoi kuinka Zabini raiskasi Malfoyta, nimitteli tätä ja lopulta lauettuaan nousi täysin välinpitämättömänä ylös, pukeutui ja lähti. Oven naksahtaessa kiinni, siteet Malfoyn käsien ympärillä irtosivat ja tämä vetäytyi kippuraan. Harry ei nähnyt itkikö Malfoy, eikä tahtonut ottaa asiasta selvää.  
  
Sen sijaan hän kääntyi muistossa mukana olevan Malfoyn puoleen, jonka silmät olivat edelleen kiinni. Lempeästi Harry kietoi kätensä tämän hartioiden ympärille ja veti heidät pois muistosta.


	56. Chapter 56

”Oliko se aina samanlaista Zabinin kanssa?” Harry kysyi.  
  
He istuivat sohvalla ja Harry oli pyytänyt Oljoa tuomaan heille rauhoittavaa yrttiteetä. Malfoy oli vetänyt jalkansa alleen ja tämän pitkät sormet olivat kiertyneet kupin ympärille.  
  
”Suurin piirtein”, Malfoy kohautti olkiaan. ”Hän tuli, teki mitä tahtoi, huusi minulle ja lähti.”  
”Kävikö hän luonasi koko sen ajan, kun olit siellä?” Harry kysyi ja rakensi samalla aikajanaa mielessään, he olivat eronneet Ginnyn kanssa muutama vuosi sodan päättymisen jälkeen.  
”Luulisin niin, joskus saattoi kulua pitkäkin aika, mutta kyllä hän aina lopulta tuli”, Malfoy vastasi.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui olohuoneeseen, kun Harry pohti kuulemaansa. Hän tiesi, että hänen täytyisi ilmoittaa asiasta Robardsille. Zabinia olisi kuulusteltava mahdollisimman pian, vaikka toisaalta Harry olisi halunnut selvittää Malfoyn muistosta hieman lisää, etenkin niistä jotka Luna oli poiminut.  
  
”Täytyykö minun näyttää muistoni ministeriölle?” Malfoy kysyi äkkiä.  
”Mitä tarkoitat?” Harry hätkähti mietteissään.  
”Haluaako esimiehesi nähdä muistoni?” Malfoyn ääni oli tasainen, mutta Harry näki epävarmuuden tämän silmissä kun Malfoy vilkaisi pöydällä odottavia lasipulloja.  
”Ei”, Harry sanoi päättäväisesti. ”Mitä ikinä noissa muistoissa on, sinun ei tarvitse jakaa niitä kenellekään muulle ellet itse halua.”  
  
”Tuletko sinä kuitenkin mukaani?” Malfoy kysyi arasti.  
”Tietenkin, jos vain haluat”, Harry hymyili.  
”Haluan”, Malfoy sanoi hiljaa ja Harry tunsi äkkiä puristavan tunteen rinnassaan.


	57. Chapter 57

He eivät palanneet Malfoyn muistoihin enää sinä päivänä.  
  
Illalla Harry istui taas yksin olohuoneessa ja mietti tilannetta. Kaikki tuntui sekavalta ja omituiselta, lähes absurdilta. Se, mitä hän oli nähnyt Malfoylle tehtävän, oli raakaa ja julmaa, eikä Harry ollut varma tahtoiko nähdä enempää. Mutta hän oli luvannut olla Malfoyn tukena.  
  
Samaan aikaan Harryn sisällä kuitenkin nakersi inhottava tunne. Hän ei päässyt omaa menneisyyttään pakoon ja vaan se oli iskenyt häntä päin kasvoja. Blaise Zabini oli ihminen, jotka Harry ei olisi enää välittänyt kohdata uudelleen. Nyt hän oli kuitenkin joutunut katsemaan tämän toimia Malfoyn muistossa. Eikä miehen pisteet olleet totisesti nousseet, päinvastoin!


	58. Chapter 58

”Haluatko yrittää tänään?” Harry kysyi lempeästi, kun Malfoy tuli seuraavana aamuna aamupalalle.  
”En tiedä”, Malfoyn kiersi kätensä teekupin ympärille ja vältti katsomasta Harrya silmiin.  
  
”Ymmärrän, että se pelottaa”, Harry yritti miettiä kuinka saisi valettua riittävästi rohkeutta vaaleaan mieheen. ”Jos haluat, niin voin katsoa yhden ensin yksin ja kertoa sitten siitä sinulle?”  
”Ei”, Malfoy pudisti rajusti päätään. ”Minun on nähtävä itse.”  
”Totta kai”, Harry sanoi ja haukkasi paahtoleipäänsä.  
  
  
Aamupalan jälkeen he seisoivat jälleen katselemassa ajatuseulaa. Tällä kertaa Malfoyn kasvoilla oli päättäväinen ilme. Katseltuaan hetken pöydällä olevia pulloja, tämä valitsi summamutikassa yhden ja kaatoi sen sisällön ajatuseulaan. Hopeinen aine valui pullosta, mutta Harryn huomio kiinnittyi tummiin laikkuihin ja hän pohti, miltä ne näyttäisivät itse muistossa.  
  
Sitten Malfoy vilkaisi kysyvästi Harrya.  
  
”Valmis?” Harry piti äänensä mahdollisimman lempeänä ja hymyili rohkaisevasti.  
  
Nyökkäys oli lähes huomaamaton, mutta käsi, jonka Malfoy ojensi Harrylle, puhui selvää kieltään.  
  
”Sano heti, jos tahdot pois sieltä”, Harry sanoi tarttuen Malfoyn käteen. ”Minä vedän meidät heti pois, jos vain haluat.”  
”Hyvä on”, ääni oli hiljainen ja Harry kuuli pelon värinää sanojen takana.  
”Minä en jätä sinua sinne yksin”, Harry puristi Malfoyn kättä rohkaisevasti ja aivan kun Harry olisi ollut kuulevinaan vaimean nyyhkäisyn.  
  
Yhdessä he kumartuivat ajatuseulan ylle ja sukelsivat ensimmäiseen muistoon.


	59. Chapter 59

Muisto oli samea ja utuinen. Harry erotti saman huoneen missä Malfoy oli ollut Zabinin kanssa. Tosin tällä kertaa huoneessa oli lähes ruuhkaa.  
  
Vaalea ja alaston Malfoy seisoi sängyn vieressä, yrittäen peittää käsillään sukuelimensä. Marcus Flint seisoi Malfoyn vieressä ja puhui osoitellen Malfoyta. Selin Harryyn seisoi mies, jota Harry ei tunnistanut.  
  
Muistossa ei ollut ääntä ja se sai kaiken tuntumaan omituiselta.  
  
Harryn vierellä seissyt Malfoy oli katsellut kohtausta vaiti, mutta lähti nyt kiertämään heidän edessään seisovaa hahmoa. Harry seurasi vaitonaisena perässä. Malfoyn kasvoilla ei näkynyt tunnistamisen merkkejä heidän päästessään miehen eteen, mutta Harry tunnisti hahmon. Se oli eräs Päivän Profeetan urheilutoimittaja, joka kirjoitti joka viikko uusimmat huispausuutiset ja -tulokset. Lisäksi miestä pidettiin etevänä kommentaattorina ja tämän kolumnit olivat varsin sanavalmiita ja teräviä.  
  
Yllättyneenä Harry veti henkeä ja sai Malfoyn vilkaisemaan itseensä. Harry kuitenkin pudisteli päätään, nyt ei ollut oikea hetki puhua.  
  
Nähtävästi muistossa oli kyse jonkinlaisesta neuvottelusta, sillä toimittaja ja Flint näyttivät käyvän vilkasta keskustelua, Malfoyn seisoessa vaiti. Lopulta he näyttivät pääsevän jonkinlaiseen yhteisymmärrykseen ja Flint poistui huoneesta kädessään tukku seteleitä, jotka toimittaja oli siihen lykännyt.  
  
Äänen puuttuminen teki muiston katselemisen jollain tasolla helpommaksi. Harry käänsi kuitenkin päänsä pois, kun muiston Malfoy kiipesi sängylle ja levitti jalkansa miehelle. Nähtävästi toimittaja ei kaivannut isompia esileikkejä, sillä tämä näytti olevan toimintavalmiina riisuessaan housunsa.  
  
Silmäkulmastaan Harry näki riittävästi tietääkseen mitä sängyllä tapahtui. Sen sijaan, että olisi katsellut itse aktia, Harry keskittyi katselemaan Malfoyta. Tämä oli kietonut kätensä ympärilleen, ja ilmeet tämän kasvoilla vaihtelivat järkytyksestä suuttumukseen ja vihaan.  
  
Lopulta toimittaja nousi, pukeutui ja poistui huoneesta.  
  
Hetken Malfoy tuijotti sängyllä makaavaa itseään, ennen kuin kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan Harrya. Sanoja ei tarvittu, vaan Harry kietoi kätensä Malfoyn luiseville hartioille, jotka tärisivät, ja veti heidät ulos muistosta.  
  
Kun he seisoivat jälleen Harryn olohuoneessa, Malfoy kääntyi poispäin ajatuseulasta ja antoi rajusti ylen matolle. Sanaakaan sanomatta Harry katoutti sotkun sauvanheilautuksella.


	60. Chapter 60

”Se oli kamalaa”, Malfoy sanoi ääni väristen.  
”Niin oli”, Harry sanoi myötätuntoisena.  
”En tiedä pystynkö tähän.”  
”Sinun ei tarvitse katsoa tänään enää enempää”, Harry sanoi ja ojensi Malfoylle uuden nenäliinan, johon tämä kuivasi silmänsä.  
  
He istuivat jälleen sovalla. Malfoy oli nostanut polvensa koukkuun rintaansa vasten ja kietonut kätensä ympärilleen. Vaikka tämä ei varsinaisesti itkenyt, silmistä valuivat loppumattomat, äänettömät kyyneleet, joita Malfoy ei edes yrittänyt peitellä.  
  
”Minulla ei ole mitään muistikuvaa tuosta tapahtumasta”, Malfoyn ääni oli hiljainen. ”En muista koskaan nähneeni tuota ihmistä. Ja silti hän oli siinä, päälläni ja – käytti minua hyväkseen.”  
  
Ääni värisi luultavasti vihasta ja Harry mietti, olisiko uskaltanut koskettaa Malfoyta lohduttaakseen tätä. Ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä päätöstään, Malfoy jatkoi.  
  
”Makasin vain siinä. Silmät avoinna, ilmekään värähtämättä ja hän vain – pani – minua. Tyydytti itsensä, välittämättä siitä miltä minusta tuntui. Hän ei edes _katsonut_ minua.”  
  
Kyyneleitä valui nyt enemmän ja Harry ojensi jälleen yhden nenäliinan. Niitä oli lattialla jo melkoinen keko.  
  
”Tunsitko sinä hänet?” Malfoy kysyi yllättäen ja tämän silmissä leimusi viha.  
”En henkilökohtaisesti, mutta tiedän hänet”, Harry vastasi varovasti. ”Hän on eräs Päivän Profeetan toimittaja.”  
”Hmm”, Malfoy vaipui mietteisiinsä, ennen kuin jatkoi taas: ”onneksi muistossa ei ollut ääntä.”  
”Onneksi”, Harry nyökytteli ja mietti, sitäkö tummat laikut tarkoittivat.  
  
Olisivatko kaikki muistot samanlaisia? Äänettömiä, mutta täynnä kauhuja. Olisiko jokaisessa niissä uusi asiakas, joka raiskaisi Malfoyn? Harry ymmärsi kyllä hyvin, miksi tämä kyseinen muisto oli poistettu Malfoyn mielestä. Toimittaja oli arvotettu ja pidetty henkilö, joka oli myös naimisissa tunnetun huispaajattaren kanssa. Ei olisi hänen etunsa mukaista jäädä kiinni tuollaisesta toiminnasta.


	61. Chapter 61

”Minun on varmaan pakko raportoida tästä jotain”, Harry sanoi illalla, kun he istuivat keittiössä syömässä päivällistä.  
”Tiedän”, Malfoyn ääni oli alistunut.  
”Mutta voin vielä odottaa”, Harry sanoi hitaasti, miettien samalla tilannetta. ”Jos katsomme huomenna uuden muiston, jos siinä olisi jotain konkreettisempaa. Tässä ei ole vielä kuin yksi kuuluisa toimittaja ja vanha koulukaverisi, jotka ovat käyttäneet sinua järkyttävällä tavalla hyväkseen.”  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen, ja vasta hetken päästä Harry huomasi, että Malfoyn silmistä valui taas kyyneleitä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry kiirehti sanomaan nolona. ”Anteeksi, en ajatellut lainkaan.”  
”Ei”, Malfoyn ääni oli hauras. ”Ei se sitä ole vaan –”  
  
Lause jäi kesken kun Malfoy pyyhkäisi silmiään.  
  
”En olisi uskonut, että välittäisit.”  
  
Ääni oli niin hiljainen, että Harryn oli kumarruttava eteenpäin kuullakseen kunnolla. Kun sanojen merkitys iskostui hänen aivoihinsa, Malfoy oli jo noussut pöydästä.  
  
”Odota”, Harry sanoi nopeasti, nousi ja asteli Malfoyn luo. ”Tietenkin minä välitän.”  
  
Varovasti, kuin peläten, että toinen voisi mennä rikki, Harry kietoi kätensä Malfoyn ympärille ja halasi. Malfoyn koko ruumis jäykistyi ja Harry kirosi mielessään, ehkä fyysinen kosketus oli liikaa ottaen huomioon mitä kaikkea Malfoy oli käynyt läpi.  
  
Mutta hetken päästä tämän ruumis rentoutui. Vaikka Malfoy ei vastannut halaukseen, Harry tunsi, kuinka tämän keho painautui häntä vasten hitaasti ja arastellen.  
  
”Kiitos.”


	62. Chapter 62

Yöllä Harry heräsi siihen, että Malfoy huusi.  
  
Taikasauva ojossa ja tukka pystyssä Harry ryntäsi tämän huoneeseen, mutta kohtasi vain sängyllään heittelehtivän, hikisen hahmon.  
  
”Shhh”, Harry laski taikasauvan yöpöydälle ja tarttui painajaista näkevän Malfoyn hartioihin. ”Herää, kaikki on hyvin.”  
  
Mutta Malfoy ei herännyt. Sen sijaan tämä huusi tuskaisella äänellä, mumisi epämääräisiä sanoja ja taisteli Harrya vastaan. Tietenkin Harry ymmärsi, ettei fyysinen kosketus tekisi hyvää miehelle, joka oli joutunut kokemaan kauheuksia, mutta hän ei osannut muutakaan.  
  
”Malfoy, herää”, Harry yritti ja ravisteli tämän olkapäitä mahdollisimman hellästi.  
  
Ei reaktiota, paitsi Malfoy yritti rimpuilla Harrya vastaan ja tämän huudossa oli erotettavissa paniikki.  
  
”Voi helvetti”, Harry mumisi ja tavoitteli sauvaansa lähettääkseen viestin Lunalle, hän ei pärjäsi nyt yksin.  
  
Silloin Malfoyn silmät avautuivat äkkiä ja tämä tuijotti kauhuissaan Harrya.  
  
”Älä satuta minua, pyydän, älä satuta. Teen mitä tahansa haluat, mutta älä rankaise minua”, Malfoy höpötti silmät suurina ja Harrysta tuntui, ettei tämä ollut vielä täysin hereillä.  
”Shh, kaikki on hyvin. Minä tässä, Harry, ei ole mitään hätää, en satuta sinua”, Harry puhui rauhallisella äänellä.  
”Ha- Harry?” Malfoyn ääni oli epäröivä ja tämä räpytteli hetken silmiään.  
”Niin Mal- Draco, Harry tässä”, Harry antoi käsiensä sivellä hitaasti ja rauhoittavasti hikistä selkää.  
  
”Harry”, Malfoy huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä helpottuneena.


	63. Chapter 63

Kello oli jo yli yhdeksän, eikä Malfoy ollut tullut vielä keittiöön. Harry joi jo kolmatta kupillistaan teetä ja selaili Päivän Profeettaa edestakaisin. Lopulta hän ei enää kestänyt, vaan kaatoi kahteen mukiin vahvaa teetä ja lähti yläkertaan.  
  
Edellisenä yönä hän oli istunut Malfoyn sängyn laidalla kunnes tämä oli nukahtanut uudelleen. He eivät olleet puhuneet mitään, mutta Malfoy oli puristanut Harryn kättä tiukasti.  
  
Kevyesti koputtaen Harry jäi odottamaan vastausta. Kului monta sekuntia ennen kuin Malfoyn ääni mumisi jotain oven toisella puolella, ja Harry avasi sen.  
  
Huone oli hämyisä, sillä Malfoy ei ollut avannut verhoja. Sänky oli kuitenkin pedattu siististi ja Malfoy seisoi sen vieressä epävarmana täysissä pukeissa.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi varovaisesti ja ojensi toista mukia, ”toin teetä.”  
”Kiitos”, Malfoy otti kupin vastaan muttei katsonut Harrya.  
”Odotin sinua alhaalla – ”, Harry aloitti.  
”Anteeksi”, Malfoy sanoi nopeasti keskeyttäen Harryn.  
  
”Ei”, Harry sanoi mahdollisimman lempeällä äänellä. ”Sinun ei tarvitse pyytää anteeksi – mitään. Et ole tehnyt mitään väärää.”  
”Mutta viime yönä – ”, Malfoy aloitti, mutta Harry kohotti kätensä.  
”Olet edelleen toipilas, olet kokenut paljon ja paranemisesi on vielä kesken. Oikeastaan _minun_ pitäisi pyytää anteeksi, että olen painostanut sinua muistojesi pariin”, Harry sanoi ymmärtäen, kuinka itsekkäästi oli toiminut.  
  
Epävarmannäköisenä Malfoy siemaisi teetään ja Harry yritti hymyillä tälle mahdollisimman rohkaisevasti.  
  
”Mitä haluaisit tehdä tänään?” Harry kysyi.  
”En tiedä”, Malfoy sanoi epävarmasti. ”Etkö sinä halua nähdä lisää muistojani?”  
”Haluaisin toki”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta ne ovat sinun muistojasi ja sinulla on oikeus päättää, milloin katsot niitä. Eikä sinun tarvitse jakaa niitä muille.”  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen, kun Malfoy pohti Harryn sanoja.


	64. Chapter 64

”Minä kyllä haluaisin tietää”, Malfoy sanoi lopulta hitaasti.  
”Sitten voimme katsoa lisää muistoja”, Harry totesi tyynesti.  
”Mutta minä – ”, jokin painoi selvästi Malfoyn mieltä, mutta tämä ei osannut pukea ajatustaan sanoiksi.  
  
”Pelkäätkö sinä, että näet uudestaan painajaista?” Harry kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
”Ehkä”, Malfoy kohautti olkaansa, mutta Harry pystyi näkemään, kuinka jännittynyt tämä oli.  
”Olisiko jotain, mitä minä voisin tehdä helpottaakseni oloasi?” Harry kysyi, pohtien samaan aikaan kuinka hän voisi todella auttaa Malfoyta.  
  
Kun Malfoy ei sanonut mitään pitkään aikaan, Harry katsahti tätä. Malfoyn kasvoilla oli lähes epätoivoinen ilme, mutta samaan aikaan tämän suu oli puristunut tiukaksi viivaksi. Tämän oli selvästi vaikea sanoa ääneen mielessään liikkuvia ajatuksia.  
  
”Auttaisiko sinua, jos nukkuisin täällä ensi yönä?” Harry ehdotti varovaisesti.  
  
Ehdotus oli uskalias ja Harry tiesi sen. Malfoy voisi torjua hänet ja kieltäytyä enää jakamasta muistojaan Harryn kanssa. Tai tämä voisi pilkata ja ivata Harrya liiallisesta hyysäämisestä.  
  
”Tekisitkö sinä sen?” Malfoyn kysymys yllätti kuitenkin Harryn kokonaan.  
”Tietenkin”, hän vastasi välittömästi. ”Voin laittaa patjan lattialle.”  
”Hyvä on”, Malfoy sanoi hiljaa.  
  
”Hienoa”, Harry sanoi tavoitellen iloista sävyä ääneensä. ”Pyydän Oljoa tekemään tarvittavat valmistelut ennen iltaa.”  
  
”Kiitos Harry”, Malfoyn kuiskaus oli lähes äänetön, eikä Harry olisi luultavasti kuullut sitä, ellei olisi sattunut katsomaan miestä juuri silloin.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varoitus: seksiin pakottamista!

Seuraava muisto oli täysin sumea. Harry käänteli päätään puolelta toiselle, muttei nähnyt muuta kuin vierellään seisovan Malfoyn. Tämä näytti myös kummastuneelta, kunnes äkillinen ääni rikkoi hiljaisuuden.  
  
_”Huora, polvillesi!”_  
  
Sekä Harry että Malfoy hätkähtivät. Ääni kuului läheltä, mutta silti he eivät nähneet mitään.  
  
Sitten kuului aivan selvä lyönnin ääni ja ähkäisy. Lisää puhetta, solvauksia ja lyöntejä. Joku valitti hiljaa ja Harry ymmärsi sen jonkun olevan Malfoy. Häntä puistatti kun hän ymmärsi kuuntelevansa Malfoyn ja tämän asiakkaan välistä kohtaamista.  
  
Äänistä ei voinut erehtyä, sillä nyt kuului selvästi kuinka joku riisui vaatteitaan.  
  
_”Levitä jalkojasi”, tuntematon ääni sanoi sumusta. ”Enemmän! Noin, hyvä. Pysy siinä, älä liiku.”_  
  
Uusi lyönnin ääni.  
  
_”Minä sanoin: älä liiku!”_  
  
Lisää lyöntejä jotka loppuivat kun muiston Malfoyn parahti.  
  
_”Minä en maksa siitä, että sinä itket kuin pikkutyttö. Perse tänne ja pysy paikallasi”, äänessä oli jotain etäisesti tuttua._  
  
Kahina ja ähkäisyt kertoivat selvää kieltä mitä seuraavaksi tapahtui. Asiakas vaikutti olevan kovakourainen ja Harry kuuli Malfoyn kivuliaat ähkäisyt.  
  
”Haluatko lähteä?” Harryn oli pakko kysyä, kun äänet paheniva eikä muiston Malfoyn pystynyt enää pidättelemään parahduksia.  
  
Mutta Malfoy pudisteli päätään. Tämä oli kietonut kädet ympärilleen ja heijasi itseään puolelta toiselle.  
  
”Kuka hän on?” Malfoy kysyi hiljaa ja Harry yritti keskittyä kuuntelemaan asiakkaan ääntä.  
  
Kuului lisää kahinaa ja mutinaa, nähtävästi he vaihtoivat asentoa. Sitten asiakas puhui taas.  
  
_”Avaa suusi! Isommalle! Niele se kokonaan!”_  
  
Harry kuuli, kuinka muiston Malfoy kakoi ja yski. Lopulta asiakkaan huohotus kävi nopeammaksi ja Harry ymmärsi tämän olevan lähellä laukeamista.  
  
_”Niele huora, niele se kaikki”, ääni oli uhkaavan matala, ”älä luulekaan oksentavasi tai saat nuolla kaiken lattialta.”_  
  
”Mennäänkö?” Harry kysyi peläten, että muistossa tapahtuisi jotain mitä hän ei haluaisi todistaa.  
”Kuka hän on?” Malfoy vastasi kiihkeällä äänellä ja yritti selvästi nähdä usvan läpi.  
  
_”Noin”, asiakas ähkäisi nautinnosta, ”täydellinen suoritus.”_  
  
Silloin Harry tunnisti äänen ja kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin hänen selkäänsä. Taikaministerin kolmas neuvonantaja.


	66. Chapter 66

”Potter, mikä tilanne?” Robardsin ääni oli terävä.  
”Hankala”, Harry vastasi suoraan ja kiertelemättä.  
  
Kun he olivat saapuneet pois muistosta Malfoyn kanssa, tämä oli oksentanut taas Harryn olohuoneen matolle ja lysähtänyt sen jälkeen voimattomana sohvalle. Harry oli pyytänyt Oljoa tuomaan rauhoittavaa lientä, minkä Malfoy oli juonut kyselemättä tarkemmin sisällöstä. Sen jälkeen Harry oli ottanut hormiyhteyden esimieheensä.  
  
”Oletteko te riidelleet Malfoyn kanssa?” Robards kysyi epäluuloisena.  
”Ei, emme ole riidelleet, mutta olemme ehkä löytäneet jotain”, Harry sanoi varovaisesti.  
”No, mitä se on?” Robardsin ääni oli innostunut.  
  
Hetken Harry pureskeli huultaan ja mietti kuinka asettaisi sanansa.  
  
”Näyttää siltä, että tiedämme nyt, miksi osa Malfoyn muistista on pyyhitty pois. Tosin sitä emme tiedä kuka sen on tehnyt”, Harry aloitti ja kun Robards oli hiljaa hän jatkoi: ”Malfoyn asiakkaina on käynyt tunnettuja velhoja, ja jos tieto heidän tekemisistään leviää, on selvää että he joutuvat ongelmiin.”  
  
”Nimiä”, Robardsin käsky oli lähes tyly.  
”En tiedä vasta kuin kaksi, ja tarvitsen ehdottomasti enemmän aikaa selvittää tätä. Malfoy ei pysty käsittelemään kovin montaa muistoa kerrallaan. Niiden katsominen on hyvin traumaattista, etenkin kun ottaa huomioon, mitä kaikkea hän muutoinkin muistaa siitä paikasta. Jos pakotan hänet enempään kerrallaan, luulen että hän päätyy samaan huoneeseen Lochartin kanssa.”  
  
Yliaurorin huokaus oli raskas.  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Robards sanoi kuitenkin Harryn pieneksi yllätykseksi. ”Katsotaan mitä saamme aikaan täällä. Kuulustelut ovat olleet jumissa nyt pidemmän aikaa, mutta ehkä tämä asiakaskunta on jotain millä voimme päästä eteenpäin. Juttelen Taikaministerille saisimmeko uusia keinoja käyttöömme.”  
”Älä paljasta hänelle liikaa”, Harry varoitti.  
”Ei kai hän ole sekaantunut asiaan?” Robardsin ääni oli aidosti järkyttynyt.  
”En usko, mutta eräs hänen läheisistä alaisistaan on, kolmas neuvonantaja”, Harry sanoi.  
”Se tärkeilevä pikku paskiainenko”, Robards pärskähti, ”on ilo lyödä hänelle luu kurkkuun, kunhan pääsemme sinne asti.”  
”Niinpä”, Harry mumisi vastaukseksi.  
”Hyvä on, olen varovainen ja katsotaan mitä tästä tulee”, Robards sanoi. ”Ilmoita heti kun tiedät lisää”.  
”Totta kai.”


	67. Chapter 67

Illalla Harry sammutti Malfoyn huoneen valot sauvattomalla _pimi_llä ja asetti silmälasinsa patjan viereen lattialle. Malfoy oli ollut hyvin hiljainen ja vaisu koko päivän. Tämä oli maannut kippurassa sohvalla, kädet tiukasti ympärilleen kiedottuna ja tuijottanut mitään näkemättömin silmin eteensä.  
  
Iltapäivällä Harry oli ottanut yhteyttä Lunaan ja kysynyt tältä toimintaohjeita. Mutta Luna oli kehottanut Harrya antamaan Malfoylle aikaa ja tarvittaessa lisää rauhoittavaa lientä. Halutessaan Harry voisi tarjota Malfoylle mahdollisuutta puhua, mutta Luna oli epäillyt, ettei Malfoy olisi siihen aivan vielä valmis.  
  
Nyt Harry kuunteli pimeydessä heidän hengitystään ja mietti, oliko omituista maata tässä, oman talonsa vierashuoneen lattialla ohuella patjalla. Hitaasti hän ajelehti levottomaan uneen.  
  
  
Oli pimeää, kun Harry heräsi säpsähtäen.  
  
Tällä kertaa Malfoy ei huutanut, mutta tämän suusta purkautui pieniä, tukahtuneita äännähdyksiä. Peitto oli kiertynyt tiukasti lantion ympärille ja Malfoyn kädet kiskoivat sitä paniikinomaisesti.  
  
Nopeasti Harry nousi istumaan sängynlaidalle ja ryhtyi puhumaan rauhallisella, tasaisella äänellä saadakseen Malfoyn heräämään. Luna oli sanonut, että fyysisen kontaktin ottamista olisi hyvä välttää ja turvautua siihen vasta kun mikään muu ei auttaisi.  
  
Vähitellen Malfoy rauhoittui, tämän hengitys tasaantui ja silmät avautuivat.  
  
”Harry?” Malfoyn ääni oli karhea.  
”Olen tässä”, Harry vastasi heti ja ojensi kättään.  
  
Suureksi yllätykseksi Malfoy tarttui siihen ja huokaisi hiljaa.  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
”Älä pyydä anteeksi”, Harry muistutti.  
”Voitko olla hetken siinä?” Malfoy pyysi hiljaisella äänellä, pitäen edelleen Harrya kädestä.  
”Tietenkin.”  
  
Asento oli äärimmäisen epämiellyttävä, mutta Harry ei uskaltanut liikkua. Hänen vasen jalkansa puutui ikävästi ja käsi oli vähällä krampata Malfoyn otteessa. Silti Harry pysyi liikkumatta aina siihen saakka, kunnes kuuli Malfoyn hengittävän taas tasaisesti ja rauhallisesti.


	68. Chapter 68

Syntyi eräänlainen rutiini.  
  
Aamuisin he katsoivat yhden Malfoyn muistoista, jonka jälkeen he istuivat olohuoneen sohvalla vierekkäin hiljaa. Joskus Malfoy saattoi pyytää Harrya kertomaan sen kertaisesta asiakkaasta sen mitä tiesi, sillä ne olivat kaikki velhoyhteiskunnassa tunnettuja tai ministeriön virkamiehiä. Ja kaikki tosiaan miehiä.  
  
Lounaan jälkeen Malfoy käpertyi uudelleen sohvalle, joi rauhoittavaa lientä ja nukkui. Sen ajan Harry yritti laatia muistiinpanoja muistoista, jäsenteli ajatuksiaan ja kirjoitti kirjeitä. Joskus hän otti hormiyhteyden Robardsiin, tiedottaakseen tälle tilanteesta. Nimilistaa hän ei vielä luovuttanut, eikä Robards painostanut. Tilanne oli liian arka ja kesken.  
  
Illalla he istuivat keittiössä, söivät päivällistä ja Harry puhui. Enimmäkseen hän jutteli niitä näitä, ei kuitenkaan mitään turhuuksia, vaan pieniä asioita itsesään. Siitä, kuinka hän nautti Kotikolon puutarhasta kesäisin, tai miksi hän rakasti siirappikakkuja. Malfoy oli yleensä hiljaa ja kuunteli, mutta nyökytteli Harryn sanoille.  
  
Ehkä se oli jotenkin vastavuoroista. Harry näki joka päivä, kuinka Malfoy raiskattiin yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Jotkut muistoista olivat sellaisia, että niistä puuttui ääni, jotkut taas niitä, joissa he eivät nähneet mitään mutta kuulivat senkin edestä. Mutta saadessaan äkkiä tietää niin paljon Malfoyn elämästä, Harry koki, että hänen täytyi antaa jotain takaisin.  
  
Joskus Harry kertoi omista painajaisistaan. Ei niistä pahimmista, mutta niistä, joihin liittyi eniten surua. Siitä, kuinka hän joskus näki unta, että hänen vanhempansa olivatkin elossa ja kuinka hän heräsi silmät täynnä kyyneleitä ymmärtäessään, ettei uni ollutkaan totta.  
  
Öisin Harry istui Malfoyn vuoteen laidalla ja puristi tämän kättä painajaisen jälkeen. Koskaan Malfoy ei kertonut unistaan, mutta sen perusteella mitä Harry näki tämän muistoissa, hän saattoi aavistaa niiden sisällön.


	69. Chapter 69

Viikon jälkeen Harry ei enää kestänyt. Hän oli nukkunut joka yö huonosti, herännyt useamman kerran yössä ja valvonut Malfoyn vuoteen äärellä. Vierashuoneen lattia oli kova ja patja aivan liian ohut ja muhkurainen. Se, että Harry olisi voinut taikoa sen paksummaksi ja pehmeämmäksi, ei käynyt hänen mielessäänkään.  
  
  
”Olen hieman miettinyt”, Harry aloitti, kun he olivat lopettelemassa päivällistään.  
”Niinkö?” Malfoyn äänessä oli hieman huvittunut nuotti ja Harry vilkaisi miestä moittivasti.  
”Kyllä”, Harry kuitenkin sanoi päättäväisesti. ”Olen miettinyt, että minulla on varsin mukava ja leveä vuode omassa huoneessani. Mitä sanoisit, jos muuttaisit sinne?”  
  
Hetken aikaa Malfoy tuijotti Harrya suu hieman raollaan ja Harry mietti, oliko hän mennyt liian pitkälle ehdotuksensa kanssa.  
  
”Se ei siis tarkoita mitään _sellaista_”, Harry sanoi kiireesti, kun ilme Malfoyn kasvoilla muuttui hieman. ”Ajattelin vain, että saisimme molemmat nukkua kunnolla ja olisikin kuitenkin lähellä, jos tarvitset minua yöllä. Se sänky on ihan oikeasti todella iso, voit tulla vaikka itse katsomaan. Siihen mahtuu varmasti ainakin viisi ihmistä nukkumaan. Ellei kuusi. Voimme mitata kuinka iso se on.”  
  
Harry huomasi höpöttävänsä ja sulki suunsa punastuen.  
  
Hetkeen Malfoy ei sanonut mitään, mutta sitten tämän kasvoille levisi varovainen hymynhäive.  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä ja ymmärrän kyllä ehdotuksesi, lattia on varmasti hyvin epämukava.”  
”Kyllä minä pärjään – ”, Harry aloitti.  
”Muutetaan vain sinun huoneeseesi, luotan kun sanot sängyn olevan riittävän iso meille molemmille”, Malfoy keskeytti ja kääntyi puhdistamaan lautaseltaan viimeiset kastikejäämät leivänpalalla.  
”Selvä”, Harry sanoi hieman hämmentyneenä, että kaikki oli sujunut sittenkin niin mutkattomasti ja ryhtyi leijuttamaan astioita pois pöydästä.  
  
Harry ei huomannut lyhyttä katsetta, jonka Malfoy häneen loi.


	70. Chapter 70

Ensimmäinen yhteinen ilta oli hieman kiusallinen. Harry huomasi puhuvansa taukoamatta ja siirtelevänsä asioita huoneessaan edestakaisin ilman syytä. Kirja yöpöydältä ikkunalaudalle, tohvelit sängyn päädystä sivulle, päiväpeiton hän laskosti kolmesti. Koko ajan Harryn touhutessa Malfoy istui vuoteen jalkopäässä, aivan reunalla tuijottaen paljaita varpaitaan.  
  
”Oletko jo valmis?” Malfoy kysyi viimein ja Harry hätkähti.  
”Tietenkin.”  
”Hyvä, käydäänkö nukkumaan?” Malfoyn ääni oli väsynyt, samoin kuin tämän silmät.  
”Totta kai”, Harry nyökkäsi ja pujahti peittonsa alle.  
  
Himmeä valopallo leijui heidän päidensä yläpuolella kun Malfoy asettui omalle puolelleen. Hetken he makasivat liikkumatta, kunnes Harry heilautti kättään ja valo himmentyi, kunnes sammui.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Harry sanoi pimeyteen.  
”Hyvää yötä”, Malfoyn vastaus oli hiljainen.  
  
Harry käänsi pimeässä päätään, muttei nähnyt Malfoyn ääriviivoja, hänen silmänsä eivät olleet vielä tottuneet pimeään. Jos Harry olisi ojentanut kätensä, hän ei olisi yltänyt hipaisemaan vierellään makaavaa miestä, sänky oli todellakin valtava. Harry saattoi vain toivoa, että saisi nukuttua paremmin.  
  
  
Ääni oli hiljaista uikutusta. Se tunkeutui Harryn usvaisen unen läpi hitaasti ja tahmeasti. Jokin lämmin makasi aivan Harryn lähellä, ja hänen mieleensä tuli Sirius koirahahmossaan, kuinka tämä oli ollut iloinen, kun Harry oli saapunut joululomalla Kalmanhanaukiolle.  
  
Niinpä Harry ojensi kätensä, tarttui hahmoon ja veti sitä lähemmäs. Etsittyään hetken hyvää asentoa, Harry kietoi kätensä hahmon ympärille, silitti ja mumisi jotain epämääräistä.  
  
Lämmin vartalo painautui Harryn omaa vasten ja uikutus vaimeni. Harryn käsi jatkoi silittämistä, eivätkä hänen aivonsa rekisteröineet, ettei käden alla tuntunutkaan koiran karhea turkki vaan silkkiset suortuvat.  
  
  
Aamulla Harry heräsi ja huomasi, että Draco Malfoyn pää lepäsi hänen rinnallaan. Tämä tuhisi hiljaa pieni hymy huulillaan.


	71. Chapter 71

> Tuska vaihtui hitaasti mutta varmasti joksikin muuksi. En osannut määrittää tunnetta, mutta se teki oloni turvalliseksi.  
  
Kauhut väistyivät ja tilalle tuli lempeät kasvot. Tunsin ne.  
  
Käteni hipaisi tuttua poskea ja sai aikaan kauniin hymyn.  
  
Vastasin siihen.  
  
Minulla oli lämmin ja turvallinen olo. Tunsin leijuvani painottomassa tilassa ja silti joku piti minusta samaan aikaan kiinni. Se tuntui hyvältä, oikealta.  
  
Kaivauduin syvemmälle tunteeseen, annoin kehoni hengittää ja kerrankin olla vailla pelkoa.  
  
Lempeä kosketus hyväili minua. Tiesin, ettei tuo käsi koskaan satuttaisi, ei koskaan aiheuttaisi kipua.  
  
En tiennyt voisinko pyytää enempää. Olisinko valmis nyt tai koskaan.  
  
Ajelehdin tuntemusten virrassa ja hetken olin vapaa.


	72. Chapter 72

”Oletko valmis katsomaan uuden muiston?” Harry kysyi, kun he lopettelivat aamiaistaan.  
  
He eivät olleet puhuneet edellisen yön tai sen aamun tapahtumista mitään. Harry ei oikein tiennyt kuinka ottaa asia esille, eikä Malfoy ollut viitannut siihen sanallakaan. Ehkä tilanne olisi ollut eri, jos Malfoy olisi herännyt maatessaan yhä Harryn sylistä, mutta Harryn oli ollut pakko nousta sängystä aikaisemmin, eikä Malfoy ollut herännyt hänen liikehdintäänsä. Sitten kun Harry oli palannut vessasta, Malfoy oli jo istunut omalla puolellaan sänkyä ja nyökännyt lyhyesti, ennen kuin oli lähtenyt huoneesta.  
  
”Kyllä kai”, Malfoy palautti Harryn takaisin nykyhetkeen. ”Se taitaa olla viimeinen?”  
”Niin, ainakin tällä erää”, Harry vastasi.  
  
He olivat katsoneet kaikki tähänastiset, paitsi tätä viimeistä. Harry oli ollut pöyristynyt, keitä kaikkia hän oli noissa muistossa nähnyt tai kuullut. Hän tunsi monet heistä henkilökohtaisesti ja tiesi heidät kaikki. Nimilista oli pitkä ja heidän täytyisi harkita todella tarkkaan kuinka käydä se läpi. Esille nousseet nimet muuttaisivat tutkinnan luonnetta merkittävästi, sillä enää kyse ei ollut vain laittomasta ilotalosta tai siitä, että sen työntekijät oli pakotettu töihin. Kyse oli paljon suuremmasta.  
  
”Luna taisi tosin mainita, että sinne jäi vielä muutama. Haluaisitko, että hän yrittäisi saada ne ulos?” Harry kysyi varovaisesti, hän ei tahtonut painostaa Malfoyta.  
  
Hetken tämä oli hiljaa ja pureskeli huolellisesti omenaa.  
  
”Ehkä”, vastaus oli epäröivä.  
”Voisin kirjoittaa hänelle ja pyytää käymään, niin voimme puhua siitä. Sinun ei tarvitse päättää nyt”, Harry ehdotti ja Malfoy kohautti toista olkaansa.  
  
Siivottuaan aamiaisen rippeet, Harry veti eteensä pergamentin ja kirjoitti Lunalle nopeasti. Hän pyysi tätä päivälliselle ilman sen suurempia selityksiä, Luna varmasti ymmärtäisi. Sitten Harry lähti olohuoneeseen, missä Malfoy odotti häntä ajatuseulan vierellä hypistellen lasista pulloa, jonka sisällön tämä kaatoi astiaan. Muistossa näky paljon tummia laikkuja, enemmän kuin normaalisti ja Harry pohti, mitä heillä mahtoi olla edessään.  
  
Haparoiden Malfoy tarttui Harryn käteen ja puristi sitä ennen kuin he laskivat kasvonsa yhdessä muistoon.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varoitus: raiskaus ja väkivaltaa

Tämä muisto oli erilainen, Harry näki sen heti.  
  
He katselivat ympärilleen jo tutuksi tulleessa huoneessa ja Harry huomasi Malfoyn makaavan sängyllä, katselevan tummaa miestä, joka osoitti taikasauvallaan.  
  
_”Komennu”, Blaise Zabinin kylmä ääni sanoi._  
  
Ilmekään muiston Malfoyn kasvoilla ei värähtänyt kun taika osui tähän. Zabini näytti sanovan jotain, mutta ääni haipui kuulumattomiin. Ennen kuin muisto sumeni, Harry näki Malfoyn nousevan sängyltä ja ryhtyvän riisuuntumaan.  
  
Kesti hetken ennen kuin muisto kirkastui taas, ääni ei kuitenkaan palannut ja nähdessään näyn edessään, Harry oli siitä pelkästään kiitollinen.  
  
Muiston Malfoy oli polvillaan ja Zabinin suuri elin liikkui tämän suussa edestakaisin. Zabinin kädet puristivat Malfoyn päätä ja ohjasivat sitä pakottaen tämän ottamaan kalun yhä syvemmälle ja syvemmälle. Harry näki Malfoyn kakovan, mutta Zabini ei tuntunut piittaavan saiko Malfoy happea vai ei. Miehen oma nautinto näytti olevan ensisijainen.  
  
Kun Zabini viimein laukesi, tämä roiski osan pitkin Malfoyn kasvoja ja Harry kuuli vierellään olevan Malfoyn yökkäävän.  
  
Heidän ympärillään hämärtyi ja Harry oli jo valmis vetämään heidät pois muistosta, kun muisto kirkastui uudelleen.  
  
Nyt Malfoy oli jälleen sängyllä ja Zabini seisoi aivan sen vieressä. Ensin Harry ei nähnyt mitä tämä teki, mutta kun mies liikahti, Harry näki ruoskan tämän kädessä ja punaiset viirut Malfoyn kalpealla selällä.  
  
Ääntä ei ollut, mutta Harry näki kuinka Zabini huusi jotain, kuinka tämän suusta roiskui sylkeä ja kuinka tämä painotti sanojaan ruoskaniskuilla. Malfoy Harryn vieressä värisi, mutta sängyllä oleva Malfoy ei liikahtanutkaan. Harry arveli tämän olevan edelleen komennettuna.  
  
Sitten Zabini tarttui Malfoyta yllättäen pakarasta ja survaisi voimalla ruoskan kahvan tämän sisälle. Harry kuuli vierestään tukahdutetun nyyhkäisyn.  
  
Muisto sumeni taas ja kun se kirkastui, myös ääni oli palannut.  
  
_”Kidutu”, Zabinin sauvasta lähtevä taika iskeytyi suoraan Malfoyn rintaan ja tämän keho vääntyi luonnottomaan asentoon.  
  
”Kidutu”, uusi loitsu sai Malfoyn vartalon heittelehtimään ja Harry näki ruoskan olevan edelleen tämän sisällä._  
  
Yhä uudet ja uudet kiroukset iskeytyivät Malfoyhin, tämä huusi tuskasta, kun ruumis yritti päästä eroon polttavasta kivusta. Viimein Zabini lopetti, mutta ennen lähtöään sylkäisi Malfoyn päälle.  
  
_”Huora”, ääni tihkui inhoa ja vihaa. ”Sinä et ole mitään, kuuletko – et mitään!”_  
  
Muiston Malfoy jäi huohottamaan sängylle. Harryn vierellä oleva Malfoy vapisi ja Harry kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille järkyttyneenä näkemästään.


	74. Chapter 74

Kun he viimein kompuroivat muistosta takaisin Harryn olohuoneeseen, Malfoy lysähti Harrya vasten ja purskahti rajuun itkuun.  
  
”Mal- Draco”, Harry sanoi ja piteli vapisevaa miestä sylissään. ”Shh, se on ohi nyt, shh.”  
  
Mutta tuntui kun Malfoy ei olisi kuullut mitä Harry sanoi. Tämä tärisi kauttaaltaan ja puristi tiukasti Harrya. Eläimelliseltä kuulostavat nyyhkäykset purkautuivat tämän kurkusta ja kyyneleet valuivat pitkin poskia.  
  
”Draco”, Harry yritti saada kontaktia mieheen. ”Draco, kuuntele minua.”  
  
Viimein Malfoy rauhoittui hieman ja Harry nosti tämän päätä niin että heidän silmänsä kohtasivat.  
  
”Draco, se on ohi”, Harry vakuutteli edelleen tärisevälle miehelle.  
  
”Hän oli minun paras ystäväni”, Draco sanoi viimein. ”Minä luotin häneen.”  
”Tiedän”, Harry tunsi surun raskaan painon rinnassaan ja veti Dracon syliinsä. ”Minä tiedän.”  
  
He olivat pitkään niin, Draco lepäsi Harryn sylissä, vapisi ja tärisi itkukouristusten ravisuttaessa tämän kehoa. Harry silitti miehen selkää, puhui hiljaisia, tyynnyttäviä sanoja ja odotti.  
  
Viimein Draco kohottautui hieman.  
  
”Hän ei koskaan ennen lyönyt minua, se oli vain seksiä. Hän ei koskaan ennen lyönyt.”  
  
Harry ymmärsi Dracon järkytyksen. Seksi oli jotain jonka saattoi sulkea pois ja ajatella, että se oli puhdasta tarpeiden tyydyttämistä. Väkivalta ja julma raiskaaminen kertoivat taas siitä, että Zabini tahtoi todella satuttaa Dracoa, riistää tältä tämän ihmisarvon. Harry ei voinut ymmärtää miksi.


	75. Chapter 75

Itkettyään aikansa, Draco nukahti sohvalle. Harry pyysi Oljoa tuomaan rauhoittavaa lientä, sillä hän arveli Dracon tarvitsevan sitä herätessään.  
  
Sitten Harry kirjoitti Lunalle ja kertoi mitä muistossa oli tapahtunut. Samalla hän pyysi, ettei Luna tulisikaan, sillä Harry ei uskonut Dracon pystyvän käsittelemään yhtään enempää sille päivää.  
  
Lunan vastaus tuli nopeasti, ja se vahvisti sen mitä Harry oli arvellut. Oli parasta, jos Draco lepäisi ja keräisi voimia. Viimeisten muistojen poistaminen saattaisi olla tuskallista ja niiden katsominen vielä pahempaa.  
  
Istuessaan sohvalla, Dracon pää sylissään, Harry mietti kuinka tämä tulisi koskaan toipumaan kaikesta näkemästään? Se, mitä Zabini oli tehnyt Harrylle tuntui nyt pieneltä ja mitättömältä sen rinnalla mitä Harry oli juuri todistanut Dracon muistossa.  
  
Mutta jos jotain, niin ainakin Harry voisi viimein saada Zabinin vastuuseen teoistaan, kaikista mahdollisista. Kahden anteeksiantamattomankirouksen käyttäminen oli jo riittävä peruste elinikäiselle Azkabanissa.  
  
Tosin Harrysta tuntui, ettei tämän asian kanssa kannattanut kiirehtiä. Todisteiden täytyisi olla riittävät ja vedenpitävät lopulliseen tuomioon.


	76. Chapter 76

Yöllä Draco huusi taas. Harry yritti turhaan herättää kauhuissaan rimpuilevaa miestä muttei saanut tätä hereille. Lopulta Harryn oli pakko kietoa kätensä hikisen ja selvästi kauhuissaan olevan miehen ympärille. Silloin Draco havahtui.  
  
”Se oli unta”, Harry sanoi mahdollisimman rauhallisesti ja irrotti kätensä Dracon ympäriltä. ”Se oli vain pahaa unta.”  
  
”Ei”, Dracon kuiskaus oli hiljainen.  
”Mitä?” Harry kumartui lähemmäs kuullakseen paremmin.  
”Se ei ollut pelkkää unta”, Draco sanoi ja väristys kulki tämän kehon läpi. ”Minä muistan.”  
”Mitä sinä muistat?” Harry kysyi jännittyneenä.  
”Muistan mitä muuta Zabini teki minulle”, kyynel valui Draco silmästä. ”Muistan kaikki ne kerrat kun hän kävi luonani ja miksi.”


	77. Chapter 77

Keittiön valo oli himmeä Harryn kaataessa teetä kahteen suureen mukiin. Draco istui pöydän ääressä hiljaisena ja selvästi syvissä mietteissä. Tämä ei ollut suostunut sanomaan mitään muuta heräämisensä jälkeen, vajonnut vain äänettömyyteen otsa syvässä kurtussa. Niinpä Harry oli viimein ehdottanut, että he joisivat kupilliset teetä.  
  
”Haluatko puhua siitä?” Harry kysyi varovaisesti istuessaan Dracoa vastapäätä.  
”En tiedä”, Dracon ääni oli hiljainen ja mietteliäs.  
  
”Meidän ei ole pakko”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta haluaisin yrittää ymmärtää. Sanoit, että muistat miksi Zabini kävi luonasi.”  
”Luulen, että tiedän nyt”, Draco sanoi hitaasti ja puhalsi teemukiinsa. ”Mutta minun täytyy miettiä sitä vielä.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Harry sanoi, vaikka olisi kovasti tahtonut kysyä lisää, mutta hänen täytyi hyväksyä että he etenisivät Dracon tahtiin.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui keittiöön.  
  
Harry joi hitaasti teetään, katseli välillä syrjäsilmällä Dracoa, joka ei koskenutkaan omaan juomaansa, lämmitteli vain sormiaan kupin ympärillä. Vähitellen Harry antoi mielensä rentoutua ja ajatustensa ajelehtia.  
  
Lämpö ja pehmeys ympäröi heidät kellon tikittäessä hiljaa.


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olen nostanut tämän tarinan ikärajaa yhdellä pykälällä vaikka seuraavissa osissa ei tuohon ikärajaan ylletäkään.

Seuraavana päivänä Draco vietti suurimman osan ajasta suljetun oven takana omassa huoneessaan. He eivät olleet menneet takaisin nukkumaan, vaan Draco oli kiivennyt portaat ylös ja todennut Harrylle, että hän tarvitsi aikaa ajatella. Joten niin Harry oli nyökännyt ja katsellut oven sulkautuvan.  
  
Myöhään illalla, Harryn valmistellessa iltapalaa, Draco tuli keittiöön.  
  
”Oletko ollut yhteydessä yliauroriin?” Draco kysyi.  
”En vielä”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta olen laatinut tarkat raportit kaikista niistä joita olen nähnyt muistoissasi sekä myös siitä viimeisimmästä, missä Zabini oli.”  
”Hyvä”, Draco totesi ja oli hetken hiljaa. ”Tiedätkö voiko muistoista poimia vain osan?”  
”Luulisin, että voi”, Harry sanoi ja ihmetteli mitä Draco mahtoi ajaa takaa.  
  
”Mietin, että voisin antaa muistoni todistusaineistoksi, mutta en haluaisi antaa – kaikkea. Ymmärräthän?”  
”Tietenkin”, Harry nyökkäsi. ”Voin kysyä sanattomilta, luulen että joku heistä osaisi auttaa.”  
”Hyvä”, Draco sanoi uudelleen ja istui pöydän ääreen.  
  
Vasta silloin Harry huomasi, että tällä oli kädessään lasipullo, jonka sisällä oli jotain hopeista.  
  
”Haluaisin näyttää tämän sinulle”, Draco sanoi hiljaa. ”Uskon, että tässä on viimein ratkaisu.”  
”Sinun ei tarvitse”, Harry sanoi lempeästi.  
”Tiedän, mutta minun on pakko. He tekivät minulle jotain niin kamalaa, ettei sille ole olemassa sanoja ja syy oli yksin kertaisesti se että, että olen syntynyt Malfoyn sukuun”, Dracon silmissä oli vakava katse.


	79. Chapter 79

Muisto pääsi taas yllättämään Harryn erilaisuudellaan. Huone, johon he olivat saapuneet, oli hämärä ja tuntui olevan täynnä ihmisiä, vaikka heitä oli vain muutama. Harry tunnisti heti Zabinin sekä Marcus Flintin, sen sijaan näiden vieressä seisoi Harrylle ennestään tuntematon mies, Dracoa Harry ei nähnyt missään, vaikka kyse oli tämän muistosta.  
  
”Minä olen tuolla”, Draco sanoi kuin lukien Harryn ajatukset ja osoitti sängylle, missä Harry huomasi vaalean miehen makaavan kyljellään silmät kiinni.  
”Nukutko sinä?” Harry rypisti otsaansa, hän ei tiennyt että muistot voisivat toimia näin.  
”En, mutta esitin nukkuvani”, Draco sanoi ja nosti sormensa, ”kuuntele.”  
  
Vasta nyt Harry huomasi, että miehet keskustelivat hiljaisella äänellä ja siirtyi lähemmäs kuullakseen paremmin.  
  
_”Hän on Malfoy”, Zabini sanoi juuri tuntemattomalle miehelle.  
”Loistavaa”, mies hymyili tavalla, joka sai Harryn irvistämään, siinä ei ollut mitään lempeää. ”Hän on siis hyvin käyttökelpoinen.”  
”Todellakin”, Zabinin hymy oli kylmä ja tunteeton.  
”Mistä löysit hänet?” tuntematon mies kysyi kääntyen Flintin puoleen.  
”Hän haahuili kadulla surkeana, ei ollut vaikeaa taivutella häntä mukaan. Draco on ollut aina hieman liian hyväuskoinen”, Marcus Flint tuhahti.  
”Kerrankin siitä on jotain hyötyä meille”, vieras mies sanoi._  
  
”Kuka hän on?” Harry ei voinut olla kysymättä.  
”Zabinin isäpuoli”, Draco vastasi lyhyesti irrottamatta katsettaan miehistä.  
  
Yllättyneenä Harry kohotti kulmiaan, tätä hän ei ollut odottanut. Mies näytti selvästi pitävän lankoja käsissään.  
  
_”Mitä teemme hänelle?” Flint kysyi.  
”Annetaan hänen luulla, että olemme pelastaneet hänet, mutta uskon että monet asiakkaat tulevat olemaan tyytyväisiä kun pääsevät nöyryyttämään häntä, Malfoyt ovat luikerrelleet liian monesti pakoon vastuutaan”, Zabinin isäpuoli sanoi ilkeästi.  
”Minä voisin myös käydä silloin tällöin muistuttamassa häntä asemastaan”, Zabinin ilme kirkastui pelkästä ajatuksesta.  
”Käyttäkää häneen vahvoja muistiloitsuja, eikä komennuskirous silloin tällöin tee pahaa”, isäpuoli ohjeisti Flintiä, joka nyökkäsi._  
  
”Hän siis päätti siitä, että sinut voi raiskata milloin vain”, inho ja viha tihkuivat Harryn äänestä.  
”Kyllä, hän teki lopullisen päätöksen”, Draco sanoi ja nyökkäsi sanojensa vakuudeksi.


	80. Chapter 80

”Kuinka sinä muistit tämän nyt? Miksi et muistanut aikaisemmin?” Harry kysyi kun he istuivat jälleen olohuoneessa katsellen hiljaisina pöydällä olevaa ajatuseulaa.  
  
Ulkona oli pimeää ja takanreunalla oleva kello tikitti lähemmäs puolta yötä. Silti Harrya ei väsyttänyt lainkaan vaan hänen sydämensä jyskytti kiihtyneenä kaikesta mitä he olivat juuri nähneet. Ratkaisun avain oli viimein heidän hyppysissään.  
  
”En tiedä”, Draco aloitti empien, ”mutta luulen että tämä muisto hautautui muiden alle ja viime yönä näkemäni uni nosti sen uudestaan pintaan. Unessani näin Antonin ja Marcuksen katselevan vierestä kun Blaise raiskasi ja kidutti minua, ja sitten kun heräsin, muistin tämän keskustelun. Kuten huomasit, he luulivat minun nukkuvan joten oletan, ettei tätä muistoa ei ole siksi pyyhitty pois kuten monet muut.”  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui uudelleen olohuoneeseen kun he kumpikin sulattelivat äsken näkemäänsä muistoa. Harry mietti mitä tämä kaikki merkitsikään tutkinnan kannalta, kuinka hän kertoisi asiasta Robardsille ja mitä toimenpiteitä tästä seuraisi. Näytti viimein siltä, että tutkinta nytkähti ison loikan eteenpäin.  
  
”Kuka hän on?” Harry kysyi kiinnostuneena, sillä tuntematon mies näytti olevan avain kaikkeen, mutta Harry ei tunnistanut kuka hän oli.  
”Anton Volkov”, Draco sanoi aivan kun se olisi selittänyt kaiken, ja ehkä se selittikin sillä jokin liikahti Harryn muistoissa.  
”Anton Volkov”, Harry toisti nimen hitaasti, aivan kuin olisi ääneen sanomalla voinut pakottaa muistot esiin.  
  
”Hän oli kuolonsyöjä”, Draco vahvisti ja jatkoi: ”ensimmäisen velhosodan aikaan. Mutta hän pääsi pakenemaan isänisänsä kotiseudulle Volgogradiin ennen sotaoikeudenkäyntiä. Hän kuitenkin palasi takaisin Britanniaaan heti Voldemortin kuoltua. Hän oli aina katkera siitä, että minun isäni välttyi rangaistukselta kun häntä itseään uhkasi elinikäinen Azkabanissa. Muistan hänet hämärästi omasta lapsuudestani pelkkänä nimenä, ja myöhemmin Blaise puhui hänestä joskus ollessamme Tylypahkassa. Nähtävästi Blaisen äidin tunsi Antonin ennestään vuosien takaa ja kun Voldemort kukistui ja Anton saattoi palata takaisin Britanniaan, heidän välinsä lämpenivät uudelleen ja he menivät naimisiin.”  
  
Hitaasti Harry nyökkäsi kun palaset alkoivat viimein loksahdella paikoilleen.


End file.
